Fourteen Days to Woo Hermione Granger
by iloveyou-PS
Summary: Months ago, Ron called Hermione a bighead, causing them to break up. Now, she's staying at the Burrow for Christmas, and Ron wants to devise a foolproof method to get her back by New Year's, meaning there is only fourteen days to woo Hermione Granger.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Not mine, got it? These characters, the setting, the fandom, all belong to a talented woman by the name of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Ron yawned, his long arms stretching far above his head. His day had been tiring to say the least. Auror training was not as easy as Kingsley had made it sound. It was very fast-paced and he had to learn about a million things each day. Literally speaking, he only had to learn about ten or so different tactics, and then take home a pile of work to actually write _about _those tactics. Today had been the last day of Auror training before the break, and the pile of homework for the holidays was immense.

_Kingsley_, Ron silently cursed, _got me into all of this_. Then he shook his head, with a grin. "Nah," he muttered to himself, "I took it on myself." It had always been his dream to be an Auror after all, and once his training was over, he knew that he would be as happy as he could be.

After the war, the first person to approach him, Harry, and Hermione had been the new Minister himself. He offered his condolences to them, Ron in particular, before giving the three of them offers of free Auror training and the option to skip NEWTs.. Hermione downright rejected whereas Ron and Harry had vigorously nodded their heads, more than eager.

It had already been over half a year since the war had ended, and Christmas was just around the corner. Celestina Warbeck was playing in the background. Candles were hovering in the air beside the big Christmas tree which was situated in the corner of the room, a tiny pile of gifts already under it.

He noticed a cube shaped gift wrapped in green wrapping paper with tiny house-elves dancing on it. The name Harry was written in his mother's curly script. Harry would be joining them for the break too tonight. It was two weeks long, the break, and Ron was already more than eager to spend some time with his best friend. Speaking of his best friend, Hermione was coming too.

Him and Hermione - their relationship was hard to define. After the war, they had immediately decided to get together. Although, it wasn't that they had gone up to the other and randomly said "so, we're together now". It had been much more complicated than that. They basically _expected_ to be together. It was an unspoken promise, and wasn't hard to carry out either, since they both wanted the other. The months before the new term of school had begun, they enjoyed the company of the other. Despite a few pointless arguments, it was pretty much perfect, and how he had dreamed it to be.

Then the biggest argument of their relationship happened - they fought about school. She demanded he go back to school, whereas he said something insulting - he called her a bighead.

She had taken it to be offensive and on that day (August 13), stormed out of his life.

Her attitude towards him remained cold after that. On September the first, they had both gone their separate ways. Hermione to complete her seventh year of school with Ginny, and Ron, he went to Auror training with Harry.

He had apologized to her countless times after that, but she never forgave him. Looking back, he, himself, could not believe how insensitive of a wart he was. If someone said something like that to him, he wouldn't know how he would take it, much less someone he loved. He knew he must have made her feel terrible. He didn't blame her for not talking to him again, and no matter how many times he apologized, he couldn't get her forgiveness.

Nevertheless, he looked forward to Hermione coming back to the burrow. He was through with apologizing, but he wasn't through with trying to get her back.

Sure, they fought, sure they called each other names, and sure they hurt one another. But, they had been doing that since day one. It had already been over four months of her being mad at him. Surely, she couldn't _stay_ mad. Her heart was with him, and granted, they had only been together three months before their end, but that didn't mean she still didn't have feelings for him.

They were scheduled to come any moment now, and Ron could not wait to see her small face, and her mane of bushy hair. It had been too long since she had looked into his blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

Then he heard the doorbell ring, and he recognized his mother footsteps as she walked towards the door. Gulping, he backed away from the living room, stepping on the stairs one by one, allowing each stair to emit a small creaking sound, before reaching his room.

"Hermione, Harry!" he heard his mother exclaim cheerfully.

He turned off his lights, closed the door silently, and hid himself under the covers.

He would need a plan.

He wanted her back by New Year's. That gave him fourteen days starting tomorrow. Ron was determined to get his Hermione back, and he knew, no matter what he did, he would not live peacefully until he got the one girl he loved.

Fourteen Days to Woo Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A/N: This is more of a prologue than anything else, the next chapter's will be longer. You know what is good food for the mind? REVIEWS! :D It gives you brainpower and makes you wanna write. Gives you all sorts of inspiration.**

**Reviews make me smile. (:**


	2. Day One

_Day One_:

He hopped off his bed enthusiastically, eager to begin his well-planned scheme. He was more than ready. Last night, as he was attempting to sleep, he remembered that time during Bill and Fleur's wedding when he had complimented Hermione. She had looked flustered and happy. His first plan was based off that. He would go a whole day, trying to make her day, giving her compliments, showing her he _noticed_. The book he had given Harry on his birthday was _gold_. It told the truth.

Over the next few days, more people were to join them at the Burrow. George was coming home from the joke shop today, although he would still be working until Christmas Eve. According to him, there was money to be made as business was doing really well, like it was expected to during the holiday season.

After swiftly walking past the bed his best mate was asleep in, Ron carefully opened his door, peering out through the small crack he had made. As soon as he made sure the coast was clear, he tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen. It was four AM and there had to be at least two hours before Hermione woke up.

He turned on the light switch and made his way to the counter.

The difficult task of making breakfast for Hermione had begun!

* * *

It was 5:30.

He could hear his mother's door open. She was definitely awake. He quickly muttered a few cleaning spells, and hastily shoved everything where it belonged. Picking up the tray of food he had prepared for the girl he loved, he turned off the light, and walked slowly and softly up the stairs and into his little sister Ginny's room.

He had ignored the mess he made. Surely, his mom wouldn't freak out too much. She wouldn't know it was his fault anyways, since she had no idea that he was awake.

He was safe.

Holding the tray in one arm, he softly knocked on the door, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I'll get it!" he heard Ginny's voice grumble. Then, footsteps could be heard and the door opened.

She looked startled to see him there.

"Ron," she said in a hushed voice. "What are you doing? Why are you carrying –"

She was cut off by Ron, who pushed past her so he could get into the room without an argument. He sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and just smiled at her sleeping figure, a longing expression on his face. Her hair was strewn on her pillow, with a few lone strands on her face. Gently placing the tray on the table beside her bed, he brushed his fingertips on her forehead, moving the strands away from her face, admiring the angelic expression she had.

That caused her to shoot up.

"Ron!" she yelled, "What in the name of Merlin's –"

Ginny joined them.

"Ron, it's the middle of the night," she said, moaning, "What type of trouble have you come here to cause?"

"As a matter of fact, _Ginny_, it's half past five. And I was here for Hermione, _not_ you," he said, shooting Ginny a glare.

"Whatever, get _out_ Ron. It's not appropriate for you to be in here at this time of night when we aren't even awake," she told him, fiercely glaring back at him.

"I came with breakfast," he said, smugly. "For _Hermione_. Not you Gin, because of this _very_ attitude. In your opinion, I can't come into your room without being up to any good?"

Hermione looked at him, confused.

"What's going on Ron?" she asked, then noticed the tray.

He picked it up and gave it to her, who took it from him. There was a shocked expression on her face, before she looked at it suspiciously.

"It's for you Hermione," he said smiling politely. "Welcome to the Burrow for Christmas. I can make the unbreakable vow that it isn't poisoned."

In the tray was a big heart shaped fried egg, a glass full of milk, and three pieces of toast on the side.

"Oh," she said, "Well, why, _thank you_ Ron."

Ginny had an unbelieving expression on her face.

"This is what you conjure in the middle of the night Ron?" she exclaimed, clearly annoyed that he woke her up from her much needed sleep.

"I didn't _conjure _it up Ginny. I made it with my own hands, muggle style."

It _was_ true.

"Okay, if you're finished, can you get out Ron?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Fine. Happy eating Hermione!"

Ginny, looking aggravated plopped down onto her bed.

"Close the door on your way out!" she exclaimed.

The whole time Hermione had looked confused.

Smiling, Ron closed the door to their room behind him, and headed back towards the room he shared with Harry and made his way to his bed. He sat down and thought over how his day had gone so far.

His heart had pined for Hermione for as long as he could remember, from his teenage years. Throughout the years that feeling of deep attraction turned into love. When it happened, he could not recall, because all he knew was that it had happened and that was that.

He smiled to himself, waiting for the day's events to begin.

* * *

"RON!" Hermione yelled, clearly infuriated with his ridiculous tactics, or rather, lack of.

"What?" Ron asked, immediately rushing to her side.

They were in the living room. Hermione was up, pacing across the carpet, in front of a two-seater couch. To their left was the Christmas tree, and Crookshanks was perched on the foot of the tree, dressed in a wool sweater.

Ron shook his head at the absurdity of her sometimes.

He sat on the couch and looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Why are you doing sitting down? George is going to join us for dinner and nothing's prepared! Oh, Molly's gone out to get a few things and she left the entire cooking responsibility to Ginny and me. But, Ginny's upstairs with Harry, and even Crookshanks knows what they're doing! Oh, look at how the poor thing is curled up under that tree. I need help Ron. You made a yummy breakfast today, help me out with dinner too? Please Ron, I need your help!" she said.

Ron wondered how all that escaped her mouth without her stopping to take a breath.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you. Relax Hermione," he said, rolling his eyes. "You stress too much."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks Ron," she said, enthusiastically, "Just assist me in cooking the chicken, and I think I can take over from there."

Ron shook his head. He wasn't going to let Hermione do all the work by herself. Not only would it be a surefire way to get her to forgive him, he didn't want her to be overwhelmed. He really meant it from the heart. He didn't want Hermione to take on too many things.

"I'll help you, after cooking the chicken, before cooking the chicken, and until the end of time," he said, grinning.

It was very cheesy, but Ron knew that Hermione loved cheesy, and he couldn't control what came out of his mouth around her.

Every time he made a cheesy comment about her eyes or something so typical, she would blush and turn away, unable to hide her smile. He loved watching the pinkness of her cheeks.

"Ron," she said, composing herself. "Stop flirting and work."

"I'm not flirting," he said innocently, "Only talking to a beautiful girl with full honesty."

He saw her blush.

However, before he got the chance to say anything, her flustered expression turned into one of annoyance.

She picked up a spatula from the counter, and poked it at his chest. "Ronald Bilius Weasley," she said, "We broke up for a good reason. Do you hear me? Stop playing all these games with me."

Ron backed away from her and the weapon in her hand. It wasn't hard to say which of the two things was more vicious – he settled for Hermione.

"I'm not playing any games 'Mione," he said, shaking his head and frowning. "I'm just talking to you."

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to Ronald!" she said, clearly pissed off for whatever he did.

She had the most horrible moodswings. What was up with girls and their moods? One second they were happy, laughing at your jokes, and then next thing you know, they turn against you, annoyed at you for nothing.

"What am I doing Hermione? Why do you have to get so uptight? I'm only talking to you. I don't know what you understand from my politeness towards you, but it sure as hell isn't the truth."

It was the truth.

_I want you back Hermione_, he thought to himself.

"Since you don't seem to want my presence for whatever stupid idea reached your head, I'll leave."

He gave a dramatic huff before leaving the kitchen.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she yelled, "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT."

Ron continued up the stairs, irritated with her. Why the sodding hell did he love this woman?

It was Harry and Ginny who took over the kitchen after hearing their argument. Hermione just angrily stood on the side, ranting about the irritating bug that slammed the door upstairs.

* * *

It was funny when George arrived. As soon as the doorbell rang and Molly opened the door, he was there, leaning on the doorframe, a huge grin plastered on his face. What made it funny was the fact that George had a girl behind him, looking nervous, her eyes wide with fear.

Ron smirked. It was Angelina Johnson, a fellow Gryffindor, and former captain of the house quidditch team.

"Angie!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling and walking towards the door, "George!"

Ron followed her, a smile on his own face. Without Fred, there was always a lost look on George's face. Today, however, the ghost of his past could not be seen in the depths of his eyes. Now, George was a different person. And Ron knew Angelina had a big impact on his life.

They had been together for about a year and a half now. As soon as Dumbledore's death was announced, they found solace in each other's arms.

George walked into the hallway, as Ron moved forward for a brotherly hug. "Welcome back George," he said happily.

"Thank you Ronnie," George replied, pulling away with a mischievous grin on his face, clearly indicating that Ron was not about to _welcome _him back anytime soon.

All Ron knew, and was glad about, was the fact that George was back.

* * *

At the dinner table, Ron made sure he sat next to Hermione. She glanced at him with an expression, which clearly said _I know what you're up to, and you're up to no good_. Ron smiled innocently at her, and she looked away, her cheeks pink, pretending to cover it up by looking annoyed.

"George, would you like to sit beside Ron? I think he really misses you," Hermione said, politely.

"No!" Ron exclaimed, "He wants to sit beside mum, don't you George?"

He saw Harry glancing at Ginny out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh, mate," Harry said, "George can sit next to me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry and then smiled sweetly at her brother. "On the other side of Harry, please."

"Don't worry baby sis, I have no intentions of interrupting your footsex," George said with a smirk.

Ron laughed, choking on his water. He coughed, glancing at Hermione, who looked quite fascinated with his coughs.

"Her-Mio-Ne!" he spluttered, between coughs, "Stop – Laughing."

He heard her give off a small giggle, and suddenly he missed her more than ever. She looked so attractive right now. She was beautiful, and the things Ron wanted to do to her were definitely not appropriate.

He stopped coughing, just to stare at her smile, the upward curve of her mouth, her soft cheeks. He wanted to touch the tip of her straight, small nose. He wanted to play with her bushy brown hair.

But, none of that was possible.

Then Molly entered the room with Arthur, taking seats beside Angelina and Hermione respectively.

"Late dinner," he heard her mutter to Arthur, "Eleven already."

"Ron," George said, in a business like way, "Why are you watching Hermione? I'm sure she doesn't mind though, as I –"

"George!" Hermione said cutting him off, "Nobody's staring at each other. How about you, watching Angelina, as if she's going to run off any second now?"

"I don't blame her," Ron grumbled.

"Hey, little brother, watch your mouth. I know things about you that Hermione doesn't know," he winked at him, playfully.

"You wouldn't!" Ron said, fearful of what he _would_ tell Hermione.

There were many embarrassing stories George knew about Ron. Many of them consisted of spiders. Ron didn't need George to give Hermione any reason to stay further away from him. She had already gone farther than he was able to bear.

"George, tell me," Hermione said, sounding stern.

"What right do you have to know?" Ron asked, trying to make her feel guilty for leaving him.

Hermione looked offended.

"Ronald," she hissed, "I'm assuming you don't even consider me a friend now. That's nice."

Ron glared at her, not about to let her win this one.

"No, I do not consider us friends Hermione. The friend chapter in our life is _over _and you know that fact very well."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes glistening.

_Great_, he thought. Now she was going to cry and everyone would blame him for making her cry.

It wasn't his fault for stating the obvious.

"I do know that fact very well," she whispered, and then she turned to her food and began picking at the chicken.

"Uhhhhh – Hermione!" Arthur exclaimed, trying to steer the conversation away from Ron and Hermione's relationship, "Very yummy dinner! I really like it! Especially the chicken."

"I didn't make it," Hermione said, "Harry and Ginny did."

"Well, it's wonderful!" Molly chimed in.

There was an awkward silence which then ensued. Ron noticed a few dirty looks thrown his way.

Everything _had _to be his fault around here.

When dessert was being served, Angelina coughed, giving George a worried look. Ron noticed that they had been looking at each other in that fashion for a while now.

"Now?" he heard her whisper to her boyfriend.

He nodded, "As soon as mum sits."

Ron raised an eyebrow. What was going on with his brother and his girlfriend? Oh Merlin! George hadn't gotten her pregnant! He couldn't have!

"I don't want to hear this," he muttered under his breath.

As soon as his mother sat down and George stood up, Ron gulped. "George, don't! You'll hurt her!"

His mother had been broken the day Fred died. If anything would hurt her now, it would be one of her children impregnating a girl before marriage.

George looked at him, clearly thinking he was going crazy, which Ron didn't blame him for.

He held out his hand for Angelina to take, and she took it. Both of them were standing up now, holding hands.

Ron gulped, lightly covering his ears. It didn't do him any good.

"Weasley family," George announced, smirking at his formality. "I would just like to announce that –"

"No! George, don't!" Ron yelled, his eyes wide, frightened. "Don't tell the family you got Angie pregnant!"

Ron shocked himself with his own words. Oh sodding Merlin. He ruined it now.

"PREGNANT?" Arthur yelled.

Molly looked stunned.

"PREGNANT YOU MONKEY?" Ginny shrieked.

Harry just sat there, looking too confused for words.

"GEORGE!" Hermione bellowed, "What the hell did you do?"

George frowned.

The whole house had gone over the top. Ron was surprised that the roof hadn't caved in yet.

"Pregnant," Molly said to herself. "DID I REALLY GIVE BIRTH TO AN ANIMAL?"

She got up and charged at George, smacking his arm.

"Mom!" George said, his eyebrows raised, "Calm down. Let me explain!"

"George, you son of a –" Ginny was shrieking, assisting her mother in helping hit George.

"Guys," Angelina said, clearing her throat, "GUYS! It's not that!"

Ron just stared at them, while Hermione looked at George like he was the Lochness monster.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled.

Then, as if in slow motion, everybody turned to look at her, and then froze.

"I'm marrying George, we're getting married," she said, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

Ron was torn between emotions. He was relieved, yet sad, but he felt like an outcast. He was amused at his own stupidity, but at the same time did not find it funny.

"RON!" Hermione yelled, advancing on him, "What were you trying to do, spoiling great news like that?"

Ron glared at her, "I haven't spoiled anything, Hermione."

Ginny then stood beside Hermione, "What the hell were you thinking Ron?" she inquired with a fierce expression on her face.

"I –" he started.

"—Let's cut Ronniekins some slack, he simply hasn't realized that there is something in the world called _protection_, and when a man and a woman have sexual intercourse, they use this certain method to prevent any pregnancies and disease. Muggles have it too you know. And even though Weasley's are very _fertile_, if that word is in Ronniekin's vocabulary, our magical protection leaves practically no chance for such shenanigans. But, yes, Angie and I are getting married."

Mrs. Weasley shot Ron a death glare, before running towards Angie, and hugging her.

"Welcome to the family, Angelina! You were always welcome here, but today is a special day for the Weasley's, and you. Let's celebrate by opening a few bottles of firewhiskey!"

Ron backed away from the room and went up the stairs, feeling guilty. Surely nobody would notice his absence. Closing his bedroom door, he removed his socks and slid under the covers before checking the time.

11:59 PM.

The day was officially over.

* * *

**What do you think? I made sure to make this chapter longer, and it actually ended up being longer than I anticipated, which is always a good thing! I had been hoping to get it up by the end of the weekend, yesterday really, but I was unable to due to a big amount of schoolwork. The next chapter, should hopefully be up the weekend after the upcoming one. Chances are I'll probably get it up this weekend though. ****So, provide any feedback/thoughts/guesses/comments/theories, whatever you want, and review! Reviews are **_**always **_**nice, and a great motivational tool! **


	3. Day Two

_The silent treatment. _

Ron was going to give Hermione the silent treatment. It would be good for her, for him, and for the rest of the family. Nobody would need to listen to them argue, nobody would need to hear them bicker. It would all be _perfect_.

She wasn't awake yet, but he didn't blame her. It was only nine in the morning, and the only reason he had gotten up was because he had been so accustomed to auror training and the disciplinary methods they were trained to learn.

He had a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands and he was reading the sports section, eagerly reading the follow up on the Chudley Cannons victory.

Molly was in the kitchen, humming the tune of Celestina Warbeck's old song, "_A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love_".

"Ron," she yelled, "Can you head down to Diagon Alley to get me some ingredients for our Christmas cake?"

"Christmas cake, mum?" he asked, distracted, "Why do we need the ingredients now? Christmas is days away!"

He could hear the sound of the dishes washing and a broom sweeping. His mum was definitely doing chores magically.

"To be prepared Ron. You could go later, but I just wanted the ingredients by the end of the day."

"Alright mum! I'll go right now!"

Better to get it done and over with before he forgot and got too lost in Hermione.

"Ronald," Hermione said stiffly, approaching him from out of nowhere.

"Ye—" he started, but stopped remembering that he was giving her to silent treatment.

She raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour and continued to talk.

"Ronald," she repeated, "I'm going to Diagon Alley too to get some school stuff. Let's go together so I can _um _monitor your apparation. You know, _in case_ you get any splinches... who will be there to bring you back?"

He saw her cheeks glow pink.

"Like the time you rubbed dittany on my arm?" he asked, smiling, unable to keep himself quiet. "It felt good. I mean I was barely conscious, but I had these nice dreams about you."

Hermione blushed.

"Ronald, let's go," she said, trying to sound impatient.

He could hear his heart beating in his chest. This was almost like a date. _Almost_.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" he asked her, concerned.

He couldn't even recall Hermione waking up.

"Nope, but we could grab something there. I really want to get out of here for a bit," she said, sounding a little _too _eager.

_She's eager to go with me_, he thought happily_, she really wants to go to Diagon Alley with me. She wants me back as much as I want her back! _

"Come on Ron!" she said, tugging on his arm.

He grinned at her, following her out of the house.

When he took her hand for apparition, she held tightly, and without giving him a chance to reach in his robes for _his_ wand, she took _hers_ out and apparated them in front of Ollivander's.

Ollivander had been back in business within 48 hours of Voldemort's death. Many people had lost their wands, had them broken, or the cores got very damaged, and Ollivander who had recovered really well, decided that it was in his best interest to be there for those who needed wands.

"Have you spoken to Ollivander since we were at Shell Cottage?" Hermione asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, I went to visit him with Harry once. You weren't there because you were at school, but he asked about you."

"Really?" Hermione asked, curiously, "What did he say?"

"Just talked about how intelligent you are. You know, the things you hear every day from people."

Hermione nodded, smiling, flustered. She could never get too used to being called intelligent.

"Where do you want to go?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering whether she was here to merely accompany him, or if she actually wanted to go somewhere and get something to eat.

She looked at her watch before looking up thoughtfully. "Why don't we get something to eat? I mean I haven't eaten, and knowing you, you haven't either. I'm really hungry."

Ron nodded, "Alright then, come on."

He walked a little faster than her, his pace not matching hers at all.

"Ron, wait up," Hermione called out. He could hear her huffing to catch up.

Ron waited until she caught up.

"Merlin, 'Mione, you're so slow," he said, sounding astonished.

In truth, he wasn't that surprised. He knew all along that Hermione was quite slow when it came to walking. Her legs weren't as long as his, nor was she much of an athlete.

"_Always the tone of surprise_," she said, smirking.

"Always."

* * *

Once they finished their hashbrowns, Hermione walked faster this time. "Come on Ron!" she called.

"Where are you so eager to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, amused.

"You'll see," Hermione said.

Ron didn't notice the smirk she had on her face.

"Come on Ron, faster!"

She sounded like a little kid going to Honeydukes. He couldn't control the lovestruck expression on his face. He had a smile, and his eyes held warmth. He wasn't even looking where he was going because he was so deep in thought and lost in Hermione's personality, her body, everything about her.

"Ow, Sorry," Ron said to a random wizard he had bumped into.

He was shaken out of his reverie, and walked faster to catch up to Hermione.

"'Mione, should I be worried?" he asked, reaching her.

She shook her head no.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm sure you'll _love_ this," she said.

Was it just him, or did her tone seem _mocking_?

They continued walking, Ron wondering where she was taking him. She really _did _seem interested to be in Diagon Alley with him.

He smiled. He had done _something _right then.

It was silent for the rest of their walk, which wasn't very long. Another five minutes at most.

"Cormac!" Hermione yelled, smirking.

Ron's head shot up to stare at Hermione who was walking towards this tall _beast. _

"What the –" he started, but decided to stop, by approaching Hermione, "— why the hell did you bring me here Hermione?"

"To see Cormac, it's been so long since you two have met, hasn't it?" she said, her smile wide.

Ron really hated Hermione's tactics at this moment.

"So you two are friends are you then?" he asked, getting irritated.

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Very _good_ friends. You see Ron, when I went to school, the only friend who contacted me was Harry, and then even _his _letters to me stopped due to the _exhaustion_ of Auror training. _Cormac_, however, decided to owl me one day, and we became penpals after that. I told him I'd meet him today, and since you were going to Diagon Alley, I figured you might want to see him too."

Hermione was a devil, this one was. All this time he had expected her to be glad to be _with _him, but all she had shown glee for was the fact that she was advertising her Ronald replacement to Ronald himself? That was highly messed up, and Ron wasn't sure if he would be able to contain himself.

Ron didn't know what to do now. It was awkward definitely. Hermione knew how Ron felt towards McLaggen, yet, she had felt the need to showcase this? It was cruel of her. _Vile_.

And he would stoop down to her level too if he needed to.

"Oh, well, I'm meeting up with Lavender tomorrow," he said, pointedly, knowing it wasn't true.

Her gleeful expression immediately turned into a frown.

"_Don't_ talk to me _again_," she said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Um," McLaggen said, just standing there, looking very awkward. "I'll leave you two then... some other time Hermione. Weasley, no worries, I'm not here to steal your girl, I'm engaged."

Ron's mouth fell open as McLaggen turned his back on them and left.

Hermione then turned around, her back facing him, trying to leave him.

"Hermione!" he groaned.

He messed up. _Again_.

"Hermione, wait, I don't really have a date with Lavender, I was just..."

_Just trying to make you jealous_.

Sometimes they acted like children again. They acted the way they used to be back in their Hogwarts years.

"Hermione!" he said, following her.

"Stop following me!" she said through tears. "Ron, stop it. First you tell me you're meeting up with Lavender Brown tomorrow, and then you tell me you aren't? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I – I'm not! I was trying to make you jealous – I thought Cormac was a replacement for me, and you know how I am about these things –"

"OH! BRAVO RON! I know how you are about these things, but you're completely insensitive to how _I _am about these things?" Hermione yelled.

This was completely unnecessary. Ron didn't think that they ought to be having this argument right now. But, he was through with letting Hermione win everything. It was his turn to fight back. Even _if_ she cried. It sounded heartless of him, but he didn't like her tears, he really didn't. He just needed to bring his point across.

"YOU STARTED THIS HERMIONE! Don't blame me! You clearly implied that he was a replacement for me. Here _I _am, trying to understand what the hell is going on, and then I bring up the Lavender thing to make _you _jealous, because you were making _me_ jealous. And don't act like you weren't trying, because you clearly were. Hermione, I know for a bloody _fact _that you still love me. And I also know _you _well enough to know your tactics. Merlin, Hermione, you've been trying to make me jealous since fourth year!" he shouted.

Hermione slightly cowered. The expression on her face was hard to decipher. "FINE RON. WILL YOU BE HAPPY IF I TOLD YOU THAT I _DO _STILL LOVE YOU? Because if it bloody makes you happy, then fine, I DO love you. Merlin Ronald. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH and I don't even know WHY. You make me go crazy. You do all sorts of things to me."

Then she backed away, giving a last sob, before raising her wand and disapparating.

Ron just stood there shocked.

* * *

Ron cautiously opened the door that evening with the supplies his mother asked for. He went to the kitchen and placed them on the counter for her. Then he went to look for his mom.

He found her in the living room, sipping hot chocolate from a large mug.

"Mum, I got everything," he said.

He turned around to leave when his mother bellowed.

"Ronald!" she yelled, "Stop right there!"

Ron stopped in his tracks. What happened _now_?

"Hermione comes home bawling, and she wouldn't say anything. She just said your name and ran upstairs. She's sad, the poor girl. What did you do to her?" Molly said with an eyebrow quirked.

"Nothing!" Ron said, annoyed that he was always the one to blame.

"There is something Ronald! You go and apologize to her this instant. Merlin knows what's been up to you lately, first yesterday's scene at the dinner table, and now this? What are you trying to accomplish, Ronald?"

Ron shook his head, and then nodded.

"Fine, I'll apologize," he said, mumbling. "I'm sorry. I'll tell Hermione that too."

He slowly made his way up the rickety stairs. He paused outside Hermione's door for a bit, wondering what he could say.

Then before he became too much of a coward and ran away, he acted on impulse and knocked.

It took two seconds for Hermione to answer.

"_Come in_."

To anybody who didn't know Hermione as well as Ron did, they wouldn't be able to tell that she had been crying. But, Ron knew, just by listening to her voice. He knew because aside from loving Hermione, he had been her best friend for _seven_ years.

Ron opened the door and poked his head through, before feeling a pillow hit his face.

"I came here to apologize, and you throw pillows at me?" he asked, picking the pillow which had rebounded off his face, towards the ground.

Her eyes were puffy.

"Ron, I don't want to talk to you right now," she said stubbornly. "Leave."

Ron shook his head and closed the door behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere 'Mione, not until you hear me out."

He sat beside her on her bed. She just sobbed, looking at anyone but him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. But, it's true. I felt broken when you took me to Cormac, because I _knew _you loved me, but you still felt the need to make me jealous. 'Mione, girls confuse me, it's so hard to understand, but I'm telling you right now, that you don't need to make me jealous to lie to yourself. I don't know why you did it. I'm sorry for freaking out on you," Ron said.

He looked down at the quilt and stared at the little house-elves. Whatever happened to SPEW? He remembered Hermione's love for little house-elves. That was how he had gotten his first kiss from her in the midst of the battle.

"Ron," she said, sighing, "It's alright. I'm really sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

He nodded, looking into her eyes, glad that was over quicker than he had expected.

"So, what do we do from here?" he asked her, his heart starting to pound faster. "I mean, I know how you feel and you know how I feel. Should we – should we get together?"

If Hermione agreed, the plan would be done and over with.

"Ron, we broke up for a reason," Hermione said.

"We broke up because I was being an arse," he replied.

She shook her head.

"It wasn't only that Ron, we won't be able to manage if I'm in school and you're not."

Ron's mouth fell open in awe.

"'Mione, people do it all the time! Harry and Ginny are the greatest example of it! What makes you think we won't be able to do it?"

He saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears again.

"Ron, I won't be able to. I'll miss you far too much."

Ron took Hermione's hand and held it.

"No, Hermione, you won't. We'll meet up every weekend, and we'll send owls to each other on the weekdays. Hermione, I'm willing to do _whatever_ to keep you happy. And I know you aren't happy like this," he told her, concerned.

Hermione shook her head no.

"It's far more than that Ron, it just can't happen," she told him, her voice cracked.

Ron squeezed her hand. "Let's give it a try and see how it goes Hermione."

_Say yes_.

"No, Ron. No. I can't Ron. I told myself I wouldn't get my heart broken again," she told him. "I promised myself."

Ron removed his hands from hers and changed his tone immediately, from one of sweet concern, to another of unbelieving annoyance.

"Hermione, I didn't break your heart! I called you a name. It's stupid, ask _anyone, _Merlin. We've been calling each other names since first year. Your heart wasn't broken _then_, so why is it broken now?" he asked her. "Okay, I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I love you, and that's all you need to know. And I know you love me too. And no matter how much you might hate me or not want to be with me, I'm never going to forget you. Nor will I ever go for anyone else. I'll stay here waiting."

"_Dinner_!" Molly called from downstairs.

Ron ignored his mother and went to his room for an early sleep. He didn't want to encounter Hermione again. The day had already been bad enough.

But, one thing was certain. Hermione loved him, and he sure as hell was not giving up now. He would _prove _to her that he could be the sweetest boyfriend anyone could be.

There was an envelope on his bed. Removing the card from it, he read:

_Join George Weasley as he ties the knot with Angelina Johnson on December 27__th__ at 7 AM sharp for an early morning will be partying, dancing, and music. Do not bother to dress formally._

Ron read it over amused. He wondered why George wanted the wedding so soon, and that early?

On the backside of the envelope, there was something written.

_You're best man. Talk to me tomorrow. _

Ron smiled and folded the card before slipping it into the envelope and placing it on his side table.

Day two was over, and he had gotten _some_ progress done.

* * *

**When I wrote this chapter, I realized that at some times I hated Hermione, then during others I truly hated Ron. But, then in the end, I realized that I loved them both. Some of you may take sides, but remember, in the end, they are both helpless in their love, and no matter how hard they try, they will always have a hard time being separated, and their behaviour is the effect of this separation. Last chapter I got three reviews in the first two hours, and then the next two days passed and I didn't get any. I'm happy I got reviews so quickly and I'm glad I got reviews at all, but I would love more and more reviews! Call me greedy for reviews, but they really help. And, I know I told you that you might have to wait two weekends, but I got it up in two days (LESS THAN 48 HOURS! :D). Well, I really had a strong urge to write this! I'm aiming for the next chapter to be up this weekend. If it isn't up this weekend, then the weekend after for sure! Leave reviews, you'll get cookies this time! :) **

**Over and out! **

**PS: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW :D  
**


	4. Day Three

_Day Three_:

It was awkward.

Ron and Hermione were in the same _room _having lunch, seated as far away from each other as they could possibly be. They were both ignoring the other and George knew that they were in one of their fights. George was seated awkwardly between them, glancing from Ron to Hermione, then back at Ron.

"Ron," he said, his voice jolly, figuring he might add some more awkward tension just to see his baby brother defend himself. "Bring a date to my wedding. You too Hermione. Bring people. You know, you guys _could _come together, but since you do not seem to be on speaking terms right now, I don't want to expect something that won't happen."

Ron spluttered.

"I - Do I have to?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Why?" Hermione interrogated. "Why does it matter if we bring someone or not."

George smirked. Time to show them the power of thinking on the spot.

"Because, it's George Weasley's wedding, and in my wedding, we're having fun, not sitting around looking down. In my wedding, we'll be _dancing _rather wackily."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"What does that say anything about dates?" she asked, pressing him further.

"My dear future sister-in-law," he said, smirking at Hermione's cheeks which had turned a light shade of pink, "I believe you need to use your brain a little more. It's to save you guys from creeps. You are still too young, nobody knows who will be there to kidnap you."

His voice mimicked a baby's voice.

"Besides," George continued, keeping an eye on Ron, looking out for his reaction, "I invited Viktor Krum and asked him to bring a date too."

"Hermione," Ron said immediately, turning towards her, forgetting the awkwardness momentarily, "Come with me to the wedding please? I promise I won't even look at you, just come with me, please?"

His mind had fallen upon Krum who could be there to do _anything_. What if he took Hermione again? He wasn't sure if he would be able to bear that.

"Ron," Hermione said, looking amused. "Of course I'll go with you."

"But -" he started, then stopped, "-What? Really? Thank you, I promise I won't even look at you."

George was sitting there, sipping his cup of coffee, looking like he was having a lot of fun.

"Ron," Hermione said, laughing, "You could look at me. You could even dance with me. I don't mind. It's just that I mind -" Her eyes turned to look at George. "Um - You know what I told you yesterday? I can't do that, but I'm willing to do anything else. Plus, we'll go together as friends."

George raised an eyebrow.

"Friends?" he asked, smirking, "As if that could ever happen. But, I'll stay out of it. Enjoy your date Ronniekins. You too sister-in-law."

Then, still smirking, he turned around and left.

"Well, that was awkward," he said, trying to make conversation.

"No," Hermione said, "It wasn't awkward Ron."

She got up, picking her plate up, and putting it in the sink. With a swish of her wand, the plate was being washed magically.

"What he said was the truth after all," she finished, a small smile on her face, before turning around and walking out.

Ron looked at her retreating back, a perplexed expression on his face.

Hermione was very confusing. Why was it so hard to understand girls?

He needed to see Harry.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful," Harry said, smiling as Ginny walked in the room, and plopped down beside him on his bed.

"What is this, Mr. Potter?" she asked, happily. "You're reading a _book_?"

Harry knew Ginny was teasing him.

"It's much easier than reading you, isn't it?" he asked, closing his Auror training manual, dropping it on the bed, and turning towards her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Harry held her to him, loving the feeling of her warm body there. It was so comforting that he often wondered whether he was in a dream whenever she was with him.

Then a voice drifted into the room.

"Mate, Hermione's being all confusing and – _Ginny!_" Ron said, entering the room and spotting Ginny, a dumbstruck expression placed neatly on his face.

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny said, pushing herself away from Harry.

Harry picked up his book from the bed and placed it on the side table.

"Yeah, mate?" Harry asked.

Ron approached them cautiously, an unsure look on his face.

"Well, yesterday..." Ron started.

When he got through the whole story, Ginny shook her head, smiling, and Harry just looked confused.

"These girls are very confusing," he said, looking at Ron. "Ginny, what do _you _say is going on? You'll be able to understand this better than anyone."

Ginny stood up straight and looked her brother directly in the eye.

"Easy," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Ron, Hermione loves you, there's no doubt about that. She wants you too. She doesn't want to go to the wedding with anyone else _but_ you, that's why she said yes to you. But, somewhere in those feelings she's worried. She doesn't doubt her love or yours, but she just doubts _you _and _herself_. She worries that if she gets too attached, her heart will be broken and she doesn't want that to happen. Just by looking at the type of person you _are_, Ron."

Ginny paused momentarily.

"You called her a bighead a few months ago. I agree, it isn't that bad, especially considering that you two have been at each other's throats for years. But, how Hermione perceives it is different. Today you call her a bighead; tomorrow you'll do something worse. Hermione has never been much of a risk taker, and it's hard to understand, but I know all this for a fact. We sleep in the same room, we talk to each other. Ron, we're best friends. What she really wants you to do is _prove _to her that it's worth it. She wants you, she really does, but she just doubts you. Remove her doubt and you'll be fine."

Ginny paused for a breath, turning her eyes to Harry, then towards Ron.

"Ron, I know you won't hurt her. But, she's being stubborn. You know how she is. She's just very worried. Don't give up, you could do it Ron," Ginnysaid, smiling encouragingly.

Ron nodded.

"Merlin, all of that at once?" he said to them.

Harry smirked.

"Well, Hermione _did _tell you had the emotional range of a teaspoon," Harry told him, grinning.

Ron smiled, "Alright. I'll make sure I get her back."

"That's the spirit," Harry said.

Ron walked out of the room, looking positively energetic.

"Harry," Ginny said, her voice saying that she had something to say. "We should do something for them."

She smiled at him. She was up to no good, and Harry knew it.

"Yes, we should," Harry said, reaching down and kissing her forehead. "We will do something very _fun _for them."

"And get George to help us too. And Angie!" Ginny said, grinning.

The whole household wanted Ron and Hermione together as much as they did, and they couldn't wait to start their plan.

* * *

"_George Weasley_!"

Molly's shrill- voice vibrated throughout the house. Ron jumped in his seat. He was seated on a black chair on a table in his room. He was hoping to complete some of his homework today, but he supposed that would not be the case, by the way his mother sounded.

Ron knew that tone. It meant someone was in trouble, and Ron knew it was George.

He got up from his chair and cautiously made his way downstairs, eager to know what George was being yelled at about.

"I get this wedding invitation, saying that you're not dressing _formally _and that you're doing it at SEVEN in the morning?" Molly's voice was loud and clear.

Ron entered the living room.

Her face was red. She looked menacing.

"This isn't a party George! It's your wedding!"

George just stood there taken aback.

"And what's worse," she continued, "is that you don't find it necessary to give your mother an invitation? I had to hear about it from Ginevra?"

Ginny stood at the far corner of the room, her back to the wall and an apologetic look on her face. "Mom, I was just –" she started, but was cut off by Molly.

"Quiet, Ginny."

Then she turned to look at George.

"Explain yourself!"

George cowered under her terrifying gaze.

"I – I just thought since it was my wedding, I ought to have it my way Mum. Fred and I swore we wouldn't bother with the formality at our weddings."

Molly shook her head. "You and Fred always got into trouble too, George!"

She inhaled sharply.

"Why at seven in the morning though?"

"To annoy everyone," George said with a loopy smile, "Fred and I also agreed that the whole wedding business was stupid, so when we had one, we'd annoy the hell out of people."

Molly shook her head.

"Fred and you were troublemakers," she simply said.

"But, mum, please? I'm a grown man, and Angie doesn't really mind," he said, a pleading look in his eyes.

Molly sighed.

"It _is _your wedding. Fine," she said, "but, next time, you're confiding in me _before _you take action."

Then she left the room.

George just turned around, looked at Ron, and winked.

"That's how you do it bro," he said, and walked away.

Ron stood there, stunned at how he had managed to convince Molly.

* * *

George couldn't walk past Ginny and Hermione's room without being ambushed!

Ginny, Angie and Harry had grabbed him immediately and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ron, Hermione, locked in a closet," they said in unison.

George grinned. "Great thinking my friends, great thinking."

And the rest of the day passed in a blur, with secretive excitement for what was to come.

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but I wanted to save all the closet goodies for the next chapter! Please do review and tell me what you think, and how you felt about some of the changing POV's. I promise there will be more Ron and Hermione in the following chapter. REVIEW =D You get more cookies, with a side of chocolate cake. Or Pizza. Or anything you want, really, just tell me, and I'll have it e-shipped to you pronto! **


	5. Day Four  Part One

Day Four - Part 1:

George was _21_, and all he could think of doing was to lock Ron and Hermione in a sodding closet? That was pathetic! He needed to add something to that.

He went over to Ginny and Harry who were sitting together with their hands clasped.

"I've got a plan," he said, smiling deviously, as Angelina entered the bedroom and joined them.

* * *

Ron felt like he was being watched, but when he turned around, nobody was there. He was seated on a chair in his room, his back to the door. He was shuffling through a pile of Quidditch magazines, trying to find the one where the new seeker for the Chudley Cannon's was announced. If only he would stop getting that feeling, then maybe he would be able to search peacefully.

He turned around once again, annoyed with the vibes he was getting. He got up and walked to the door, unable to restrain himself to his seat. He was just about to close it when strong, firm hands grabbed his arm.

"What the –" he started, confused as soon as he saw George's messy hair.

George put a finger to his mouth and whispered.

"Shh," he said, "Harry and Ginny are arguing. I think they're having their first real argument, I mean you never see those two bicker, do you?"

He winked at Ron. What was George playing at, giving a much unneeded wink to him?

"Let's go watch this," George said, starting to walk towards Ginny's room.

Ron followed him, "_Why_ do I need to see this?" he groaned.

He _did_ want to know why his little sister and best mate were arguing, but at the same time, wanted to get back to his Quidditch magazines.

"_Because_, little brother, you need to learn from the wise ones. Follow me," George beckoned, continuing to walk without once looking back.

Ron groaned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He followed George into Ginny's room, where Ginny had a lampshade held above her head, looking ready to throw it any moment.

"Whoa!" Ron said, "Ginny, what're you –"

"Shut up Ron! If you want to interfere, be some help and get me my Transfiguration book from the closet!"

Ron looked at her, stunned. Her and Harry were in the midst of a fight which was more than likely to start a violent revolution, and she asked Ron for her transfiguration book?

"Why do you need –" he started, but was, of course interrupted by Ginny.

"Get it!" she yelled.

He shook his head and sighed.

"Fine," he said, "If it'll help shut you up."

He walked towards the closet, not noticing the look Ginny, Harry, and George shared.

Then, Angelina appeared, sounding out of breath, with Hermione in tow behind her.

Ron opened the closet.

"Why are you causing such a scene? I'm downstairs trying to study, and all I hear is you two yelling your heads off at each other?" Hermione's voice said.

Ron poked his face in the closet, trying to look for Ginny's Transfiguration book. The floor was empty and it was quite dark. It was a walk in closet, which meant there was a lot of space. Despite it being spacious, there was hardly anything in there. A few hangers were hung on the racks, and there was a single suitcase perched on top of the racks, but nothing at all on the ground.

He then felt a big, hard thump on his back, pushing him in the closet.

"Ow! Sodding –" he started, but was cut off by a gasp.

"Ron!" he heard Hermione's voice call, "George, what did you do that for? Are you okay?"

She made her way towards the closet to help him.

"I'm fine," Ron said, about to get up, but he felt Hermione fall on top of him, and the closet close.

"Ginny," Hermione moaned, trying to pull herself off of Ron, "Why did you push me in? Get us out of here!"

They spent a few moments untangling themselves from each other, before Hermione pounded on the door.

"Ginny, Harry! This isn't funny!"

Ron shook his head. He should have known. The feeling that someone was watching him. The stupid transfiguration book excuse. And _George_. His brother was very schematic.

"Merlin, George," he said loudly, "Is this your idea of a prank?"

Ron heard George laugh.

"Ickle Ronniekins, this isn't a prank. This is an essential step for you to get close to Hermione. Now, stop pretending like you aren't happy."

He heard Harry and Ginny join in, chortling.

"Hermione, forgive me, but I was helpless. This was too good of an idea to pass off," Ginny said.

"It's for your own good," Angie chimed in.

Ron started to get angry.

"If you wanted us locked in a closet, why didn't you just tell us, we would've gone in by ourselves!" Ron said, knowing it wasn't true.

"Now, now, Ronniekins, are you sure you would do that? Sometimes people who love you need to take action if you aren't doing anything about it," George answered.

He heard Hermione groan beside him.

"About _what_?" Ron asked, getting irritated. "Why the hell are we here? Harry, you aren't even sticking up for me. What are you guys playing at?"

"Ginny," Hermione yelled, before anyone standing outside the closet could say anything, "This really isn't a joke. I have so much I've been putting off, and I need to start working on my homework –"

"Hermione," Harry cut in, "You have something, or rather someone you've been putting off for an even longer time than your homework. Someone that is sitting beside you right now in that closet."

Hermione gasped.

"Harry," Ron said angrily, "Me and Hermione, is our own topic. Our relationship is our own personal business, and I don't see why you're making decisions for us."

Ginny snarled, "Ron, you asked us for help, and we're giving it to you. You were the one running to us for help, remember?"

Through the darkness, he could feel Hermione's venomous glare.

"Ron," she said in a loud whisper, "You started this whole thing?"

Ron looked affronted. It was too bad she wasn't able to see him, his expressions must have been believable.

"I didn't ask to be thrown in this closet with you! I just asked them for help, since you were being confusing. I mean, you accepted my offer about the wedding, but at the same time, you don't want to advance our relationship."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione bellowed, "You did not mind asking OUTSIDERS about this matter, but you minded asking me?"

"Hey hey," George interrupted, "We aren't outsiders. We are your future family, and in the case of one of you, some of us already are your family."

He could feel Hermione's hair touch his face. She was clearly shaking her head.

"George, for goodness sake. Whatever happens between me and Ron happens between me and Ron. You don't need to get involved."

Ron rolled his eyes. He was starting to like this more and more. Maybe, they were doing something right after all.

"We'll leave you two at it then," Harry said, "We'll be back in a few hours. About two. And at the end of those two hours, we expect you two to kiss."

Their laughter rang in Ron's ears.

"Kiss?" him and Hermione exclaimed.

And then they heard the bedroom door shut, and all was silent.

* * *

**I know, I know. Short chapter, and it's only part one. But, what could I do? I wanted to post a chapter up for you guys before I left for my vacation on Wednesday. Tomorrow it's very unlikely I'll be on the computer, and tonight I'm going to be out for the rest of the day. I'm sorry! This past week has just been very hectic with the workload I've been getting. But, don't worry. All will be well! I return from my vacation January 2nd, and I'm hoping I can get a chapter up for you guys by the next weekend. I know it's about three weeks wait, but honestly, I'll probably get it to you sooner! I just thought I'd let you know. If I wasn't going anywhere, then I might have put up three to four chapters a week for the next two weeks, just because it's vacation, and I'm extremely bored at home. I might actually even be able to write during the vacation. But, in the worst case scenario, the next chapter will be posted in three weeks! Please do review! I love your comments/reviews! It makes me want to write more! :)**


	6. Day Four Part Two

_Day Four – Part Two_

"They're going to get hot in there," George said, snickering. "I wouldn't be surprised if a few clothes came off. No, I wouldn't be surprised if all their clothes came off."

Angie, Ginny, and Harry laughed as they exited the room.

* * *

"Great," Hermione said, impatience evident in the tone she used. "Perfect. This is just amazing Ron. You're mightier than God, aren't you?"

Ron backed up against the wall of the closet as much as he could with the small amount of space.

"What did I do now?"

He heard Hermione sigh in frustration.

"What did you do? Ronald Weasley, don't tell me you don't know what you did! You needed to go whine to Ginny and Harry about me, when I didn't do anything to begin with? It's all because of you that we're in this mess today Ronald!"

Ron groaned.

Why was Hermione so oblivious to her own mixed messages?

"I didn't do anything wrong Hermione! You were giving me so many different messages, so many bloody mixed messages, that I wasn't sure what you were trying to get at! Some days, you tell me you don't want to see me, and during others, you want me to dance with you at the wedding? Your girl messages are so confusing Hermione! I needed help!" he yelled.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" she screamed. "I'm not giving you any mixed messages! Just because I'm not ready to get into anything with you, does not mean I'm giving you mixed messages!"

He could tell that Hermione was getting angrier by the second. He wished there was light shining on her beautiful face, so he would be able to see the flushed cheeks, the small nose, the curly brown hair. He wished he was able to see Hermione when she was mad. She was really pretty in her anger. It was something very commonly said, but that didn't mean it wasn't true.

Hermione was simply beautiful when she was mad.

It took him a few moments to realize that he had a grin on his face. Quickly changing it to a frown, he looked towards where Hermione was seated.

"If you weren't ready, then why did you agree to go to the wedding with me?"

"Fine, I guess I won't go to the wedding with you then! I'm sure Viktor is awaiting my owl anyways," she said, haughtily.

Ron shot up from his slouched position against the wall. He knew Hermione was doing this to make him jealous, it happened too many times over the years. He took a deep breath, and rolled his eyes. This was not going to go anywhere. He trusted that Hermione wouldn't go back to Viktor.

"He sent you an owl?" Ron asked, sounding calm.

"Why do you care Ronald?" she asked.

Ron leaned forward and crossed his arms.

"You bloody well know why I care."

There was a silence for a few moments before Hermione broke it.

"I'm going to reply to his owl," she said.

Ron rolled his eyes once again.

"I can't do anything about that," he said.

His insecurities over Hermione and Viktor had been long gone, but the slight possibility that Hermione might go back to the pumpkin head made his stomach hurt.

"Besides," Ron continued, "If I say something, you'll blame me for starting an argument, and we can't have that in the complicated world of Hermione Granger, can we?"

He heard Hermione huff beside him. She was so close. If he moved an inch closer to her, he might be able to feel her breath on his skin.

"Fine, I _will_ send him an owl then!" she said.

Ron smirked.

"You're such a drama queen sometimes," he said, inching even closer to her.

"I am not! It isn't my fault any mention of Viktor would give you nightmares!" she argued.

Ron chuckled.

"So you want to give me nightmares?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes I do Ronald!"

Ron moved even closer to her. They were sitting right next to each other now, their arms touching.

"Ron!" she gasped, "What are you doing?"

Ron blinked a few times, as he was forced out of his beautiful reverie. "Uh… I thought I saw a spider there!" he said fearfully.

"Oh, don't be silly Ron! There aren't any spiders here. Ginny and I have cleaned this closet before, and there haven't ever been spiders or even a web."

He furrowed his eyebrows. Then he smirked. He had an idea. Slowly, he drew out his wand and pointed it at the ground.

_Aranesortia_, he thought, and he felt the spell work immediately.

He reacted immediately, giving a yelp, as he grabbed Hermione's wrist and tightened his grip.

"Ronald!" she said loudly, "What are you –"

"Spider!" he yelled, cutting her off.

He moved even closer to Hermione, he was half-seated on her lap.

"Ron!" she said, scared. "Stop it, there aren't any spiders here, stop it!"

She drew out her own wand and muttered "Lumos!"

Light shone on Ron's face, before moving its way down to the ground. Upon sight of the spider, Hermione gave a startled scream of shock.

"Evanesco!" she yelled, and the little arachnid disappeared.

Ron still held on tightly to Hermione.

"Ron, stop being such a baby!" she said, annoyed. "George must have done this. Only he would have thought of something like this. There weren't ever spiders in here before."

"Fail a homework assignment, why don't you, then tell me to stop being a baby," he retorted.

"I'm not talking to you," she said, "You could go back to your corner of the closet now."

He glared at her.

"Fine!" he said, "I don't want to be this close to you anyways. You have womangitis."

Hermione looked at him weird, "What the – Never mind, don't bother explaining, I might lose my own brain cells in the process of trying to understand your logic."

He moved back to his "corner".

"Womangitis is a case where women are bloody confusing."

"I don't even know what to say to that," she said, light from the wand reflecting off her face.

Ron closed his eyes.

"Good. I thought you weren't talking to me."

Ron opened an eye and watched her turn her head to face the wall.

"Fine."

They sat in silence after that.

Time seemed to pass slowly at that point, and Ron didn't know when he drifted to sleep. He was awoken by the sound of knocking against the closet door.

"Put your clothes back on," George was saying.

"George!" Hermione said, "That's highly inappropriate."

"No kidding," he said. "Have you two kissed yet?"

Hermione looked at Ron, and he looked at her.

"Wait, don't answer. Hermione, do you swear on Ron's life that you kissed him?"

Hermione gulped.

"No, I haven't kissed him today."

George snickered.

"No problem, kiss now, and we'll let you out."

Ron groaned.

"George just let us out. We're suffocating in here, and we won't be kissing each other anytime soon."

George opened the door a slight bit.

"If you two refuse, then I'll watch you kiss. You're going to kiss, and that's final."

"Just do it!" Ginny said in the distance.

Ron let his head drop between his knees.

George opened the door wider.

Hermione stood up, glanced at Ron, and then walked over to him. He stood up immediately. She moved in closer, he could hear her heart beat, and her breath quicken.

"Follow my lead, we'll run out," she whispered, before backing away and grabbing their wands from the ground.

Ron nodded dejectedly. He had been under the impression that he was getting a kiss from Hermione today.

Hermione stood close to the door and when George opened it fully, she pushed past him really quickly. George had a shocked expression on his face, but before he could come to terms with what exactly happened, Hermione and Ron had already made their way out.

"You guys missed the point of this," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Oh? And who are you to determine what the point of this is?" Hermione asked, irritably.

Ron just stood behind her, nodding to everything she said.

"Did you two really not want to be stuck with each other in the closet?" George inquired, walking up behind them.

"No!" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Then, why didn't you just use _alohomora_ and open the closet?"

Ron had no answer, and Hermione looked just as blank as he did.

"I'll tell you why. It's because you two enjoy each other's company so much, that you are willing to lie to yourself and dismiss the simplest fact around. You didn't want to leave the closet did you?"

"No," Ron blurted out.

Hermione looked at him as if he were one of Professor Trelawney's teabags.

"No?" George said, a small grin forming.

"No, I didn't want to leave the closet," he said, looking at Hermione.

Hermione's mouth fell open, "I knew you were a part of this plan!" she said, and headed out of the door.

"What?" he asked, shocked and confused.

Where had Hermione gotten that idea from?

George just patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Ron, she's just being a woman. I had problems with Angie just like this. She'll come around. Speaking of Angie, she said she'd be back by now. She went home."

"Harry said he'd be back by now too," Ginny said, "He went to Diagon Alley."

"You guys put me in this mess," Ron said.

He could care less where their partners went.

"Ron, it was for your own good. You needed to spend some time together," Ginny said, walking up to him and holding his shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, and I slept half that time," he said, depressed.

Ginny sighed.

"Ron, being in each other's presence is good enough. You haven't been in the same room together for a long amount of time for months. It's good for you."

Ron shook his head.

"I don't get this spiritual stuff Gin," he said.

"And you don't need to, Ron. Just don't worry about it. She's angry now, but she'll be fine by tomorrow. And she's only acting this way because she's confused. She's taking it all out on you."

"I'm going to sleep Gin, this is too confusing."

"Ron, it's only five in the evening. Eat something first," Ginny said, worried.

"No, I'll eat a heavy breakfast tomorrow. Plus," he replied with a grin, "You know if I go downstairs to eat, I won't ever come back up."

Ginny laughed.

"Good night little brother," George said, giving him a small wink.

As soon as Ron left the room, George moved closer to Ginny.

"We're not done yet," Ginny said, grinning.

"I have another plan," he said to his little sister, "And this one is foolproof."

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! A little way to start 2011 off! It's only two hours into the New Year here, and I have this surprise chapter that I'm sure you'll enjoy. Well, at least I hope you do. My fellow readers, I hope you have a great 2011! Please do review! I worked hard on writing this chapter during my vacation, and I am pleased to have completed it for you guys! Reviews make me happy, and they bring forth faster chapters! :) While you're at it, how did you like the chapter? Was it what you expected? What do you think will happen next? Happy New Year once again! **


	7. Day Five Part One

_Day five_:

Ron went downstairs to the kitchen, his hair wet from the shower he had just taken. He walked to the refrigerator before opening it and poking his head in, looking for something good to eat.

"Ron!"

He jumped, his head hitting the inside of the refrigerator.

"What –"he started, removing his head and closing the fridge.

He rubbed the back of his head and turned around to see a familiar head of red hair before him.

"Bill!" Ron exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

His brother was grinning at him, and he walked forward, clapping his brother on the back.

"About an hour ago," he said, smiling. "Fleur's here too. Now we have the whole family to look after her moodswings. She looks like she's about to burst anytime now."

Ron smiled, eager to feel the baby kick. He hadn't seen Fleur in so long, and was secretly curious to see how big her belly was. But, he didn't want to make a comment about it, in case it offended anyone. Plus, he knew he'd only be embarrassing himself.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Upstairs with mum I think. She was gushing about how Fleur should have a natural birth, just like how mum did. Seven times." Bill shook his head.

Ron grinned, "Why? Does Fleur not want a natural birth?"

"Oh no! Yes, she does. She claims that potions or anything else will leave scars on her skin." He touched the scar on his face.

Ron shrugged, "Scars aren't that bad. I have one on my arm from that battle. And one from sixth year where Hermione –"

"Yeah, well yours aren't really visible," Bill said, sounding fascinated. "Wasn't it when those birds attacked you?"

He laughed.

Ron nodded, his ears turning red.

"How are things going on between you two?" he asked, "Are you back together?"

Ron shook his head, "No, but I'm planning to have her back by New Year's."

"Good on you, Ron. Setting goals for yourself," Bill said, patting his back. "If you need any help, then just let me know."

"Oh, no need," Ron grumbled, "George, Harry, and Ginny have been giving me _loads_ of it already."

No, he didn't want anybody to mess with his plans.

* * *

"Ron, what did you get for Christmas?" Ginny asked, approaching him.

"Christmas?" Ron exclaimed, his eyes widening with horror. "TODAY IS CHRISTMAS?"

Ginny nodded slowly, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Uh, yes you idiot. It is Christmas. How could you not know?"

"Charlie was supposed to be here during Christmas. Does that mean Charlie's here?" Ron asked, eager, "And I have presents? How did I forget?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you forgot, but yeah. Charlie's talking to George."

Ron hit himself on the head when Ginny turned around. Damn. It was the 25th. "I'm going to go and see him," Ron told her.

Ginny turned back around to face him and grabbed his arm. "No, Ron. George is talking about the... joke shop with him. And you know how George is with top secret plans."

"Why's he talking about the shop with _Charlie_? He talks about it with _me_."

"Well, it's something private. Don't ask me! Have you wished Hermione a Merry Christmas yet? She's in my room. Go and do it. She's a little bit dejected, she's been waiting for you all morning," Ginny said, looking straight into his eyes.

Hermione was waiting for him to say Merry Christmas to her? That must mean that she wanted him to say it. Which meant that she was waiting for him to start something... which meant that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He gave Ginny a big hug. "Thank you Ginny!"

Ginny hugged him back. "Anytime, Ron. Oh, and don't go in and directly wish her a Merry Christmas. That isn't romantic at all. Say something... poetic. It'll make her heart flutter."

"Heart flutter?" Ron asked. He could make Hermione's heart _flutter_. "Okay! I'll make her heart _flutter_!"

He hugged Ginny one more time before letting go, and practically running to her room.

* * *

The door was already open, so he went in and closed it behind him.

"My heart beats for the one I love," he started, closing his eyes in order to make it sound more romantic. "It beats for you and only you. It aches when you aren't around, it knows that without you, it isn't alive. It knows that it cannot live without you, without the one that it loves, the one that I love. I love you. And only you."

He opened his eyes, and his mouth opened with horror.

Hermione wasn't in the room.

Harry was.

"I'm sorry mate," Harry said, smirking. "I'm just not that into you."

"I – Ginny – I – I know! I'm not – I'm not into you – I'm not – Hermione – I love – Hermione, not – you. Oh – Harry – This isn't funny – I'm not into you either!" he spluttered.

He was going to murder Ginny.

Just as he stormed out the door, Harry yelled out, "Work on your poetry mate, it's very cheesy."

* * *

Ginny walked into Ron and Harry's room and saw Hermione sitting on Ron's bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Hermione! Why aren't you in our room?" she whined.

"Why? Was I supposed to be?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! Ugh, never mind. Where's Harry?"

"I don't know, he went looking for you," she told her, looking concerned.

Ginny nodded. Okay, so maybe her plan wouldn't work. But, it was funny that the first half of it played out really well, and she was just so eager to share it with somebody.

"Hermione, you know, I tricked Ron into believing it was Christmas today," Ginny laughed.

"He fell for that?" Hermione asked, dropping the Chudley Cannons magazine she was reading.

Ginny snickered. It was really evil of her, but it _was_ Ron, her gullible older brother who had fallen for it.

"I don't know how anyone would forget it was Christmas," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Proves how stupid Ron really is."

She lay down on his bed, just as Ron came storming in the room.

"GINNY!" he yelled, "I said all that – I said it to – To Harry – I thought – I said I love you – I said I love you to Harry."

Hermione shot up on the bed. "What?" she shrieked. "Ron, what?"

Had she heard correctly? Had Ron really said I love you to Harry? She didn't know that Ron liked Harry in that way. No! He had just, the other day told her that he loved her. Not Harry!

"You love Harry? Ronald Weasley!"

Ron stood in front of the girls, his body freezing.

"Ronald Weasley! I am talking to you!"

"My – My heart beats – for you. – My heart beats for you and only you – Nobody else. – Nobody else. No one else."

Ginny was holding back laughter. The scene that Ron just described, and the scene that was playing out in front of her was just so funny. Tears were gathering in her eyes from the hilarity of the situation.

Hermione was just as gullible as Ron was, in all honesty. They had _that _in common.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. "Your heart... nevermind Ron, what? I'm just confused. Argh, just answer one question. Do you love Harry or not?"

"No!" Ron yelled, just as Harry entered the room.

"Mate, you don't love me?" Harry asked, very amused.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean no! As a – No! Yes! I do! But, I don't! Not in that way! I do love you, not in that way. That way is –"

"Ron, enough! You didn't even think about telling me you were gay?"

"But, Hermione, I'm not!" Ron yelled as she left the room.

She didn't even turn around.

Ginny and Harry burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Ron said, falling onto his bed. "It isn't funny. You guys spoiled it for me! I had it perfectly planned out."

Ginny shrugged, "Well Ron, I doubt she's serious. If she is serious, then you've got yourself some trouble."

"She can't be serious," Ron said. "She just – She can't be!"

Ginny left the room, shaking her head, laughing.

"By the way Ron," she said, leaving the room, "It isn't Christmas."

She laughed even more. She had to tell George.

* * *

"How _could_ he? How _dare _he?" Hermione groaned.

"Hermione," Ginny said, entering the room. "Tell me you don't believe that. Tell me you aren't serious. If you are, I'm concerned about your sanity. Everyone knows that Ron loves you, and has been after you, and only you, for _years_."

"I know," Hermione said, sighing. "But, I thought maybe he had an overnight sexuality change."

"Um, Hermione. I don't think that happens," Ginny told her. "Don't worry. Ron is still very in love with you."

"That's refreshing," she said, taking a deep breath.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Wait, but you didn't want anything to do with Ron, did you?" Ginny said, a knowing look in her eye.

"You know I do, Ginny! But, I just can't be with him. It'll end up hurting us both in the long run. We just have so many differences."

"Love is all you need Hermione. Look, I know it sounds cheesy and ridiculous, but it's true. You have that in common. And I know you argue a lot. But, that's a good sign. It's so cute in the eyes of others, when you two bicker. You two are meant to be Hermione. Look, I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm secretly jealous of what you and Ron have. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry, and I know he loves me. But, just the way you two _click_ is just so beautiful."

Ginny wasn't jealous. She just wanted to make Hermione feel better.

Hermione looked up at Ginny, smiling. Ginny smiled back.

Then Hermione threw her arms around her.

"Thanks Ginny," she told her. "I'll go and talk to Ron about it. Maybe we can work things out."

Ginny nodded her head, smiling reassuringly. "Yes, you will be able to. I have full confidence in you two."

Hermione grinned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ron could not believe that he had been made into a fool. By his little sister too. He had been too caught up in getting Hermione back, that he had been tricked by his own sister. He had embarrassed himself a lot for today. He got Hermione thinking he was _gay_, and that was definitely not true.

"Ron?" Hermione called out, walking into the room.

Harry had long since left to talk to Bill.

"I'm not gay!" he said immediately.

"I know," Hermione told him, walking in. "Don't worry. I know."

He looked at her suspiciously. Why did Hermione come here? Why was she instigating a conversation with him?

"I wanted to talk to you. About us."

Ron got up off his bed and walked towards Hermione, standing in front of her.

"I miss you," she told him. "And I realize that I did overreact. And I did overthink it. And it's been months but I still haven't lost the slightest bit of love for you. I still love you more than anything else in the world. And I want... I want you to give you another chance. Will you give me another chance Ron? I promise, I'll make you happy forever."

She took his hand, and wrapped it with both of hers.

"Please give me, give _us_, a second chance."

Ron looked at her, wondering if the sky was falling down. Was Hermione really here, in front of him, realizing her mistakes and asking him to give her a second chance? Before the fourteen days were over? There had to be something weird going on.

But, he couldn't say no to her.

He enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you too," he told her, squeezing her. "I'll never stop loving you. And I'm sorry for what I said that day. I'm sorry for being mean to you and calling you a mean name. I shouldn't have. And I love you. And I do want us to have another chance."

He had no doubt in his mind that he loved Hermione, and that she loved him too.

She removed herself from his arms, her eyes teary.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He placed a hand on her cheek and gazed down into her eyes. "Don't be sorry. There are no sorry's or thank you's in friendship. Haven't you heard that saying?"

"But, we aren't friends."

He put a hand on her mouth.

"Don't say that," he said, shaking his head. "We are friends. We started out as friends, and for that I respect our friendship. Hermione we're great friends. We're friends and lovers. I have so many names attached to you, and I just want to add many more on to that. I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"I love you three," he said, grinning.

She hit his arm.

And that was only half of what happened that day.

* * *

**Yeah, I had to end it there. The next half of the day is a novel in itself. And although I'm sure you wouldn't mind, I need to keep you in the dark on what really will happen in the next half, to build up suspense y'know? All I'll tell you is not to get your hopes up for Ron and Hermione. We haven't finished this story yet. They still have a **_**long**_** way to go. And as for the part about Ron being gay, I know it probably wouldn't be very realistic for Hermione to believe it. I just wanted to add a little humour into it. Poor Ron, that's all I have to say. So, how did you like the chapter? Reviews make me soooo happy. SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! =D Really, I love reviews! And I think I've mentioned that a gazillion times throughout the chapters already, but I absolutely LOVE reviews!**


	8. Day Five Part Two

As soon as dinner time rolled around, he ran to the table, excited to tell the others about his relationship with Hermione. They had finally worked things out, and it seemed like he didn't need the entire fourteen days to get her back. He felt like superman! He did it in only five days! Getting a stubborn girl like Hermione was hard, but because he did it, he was just so happy.

Hermione was the only one sitting at the dining table. He took a seat next to her. "Hermione," he said, "When should we tell them?"

To Ron's surprise, she looked nervous.

"Not yet Ron," she whispered.

Ron looked at her confused, "Why not?"

She looked away from him, "Because I'm not entirely sure what's going on between us."

"What?" Ron said angrily, "_You aren't entirely sure what's going on between us_? You said you loved me, and I love you! And in case you've forgotten, _you_ were the one begging for a second chance!"

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "Ron, I – I thought it over and –"

"Oh," Ron interrupted, "Of course. Hermione Granger thought it over. She thought the whole damn thing over _after_ everything already happened. That's Hermione Granger for you of course. Does _nothing_ but think."

They had such a heartfelt moment only hours ago, and now she was rethinking everything?

"R – Ron, I know I think things over a lot. But, it's better to realize a mistake late than never right?" she told him, looking nervous.

"A mistake," Ron said, laughing sarcastically. "Of course. I should have expected this from you. Who else would need to think about love? Feelings aren't _thought_ about before they happen. You know what? You've got _me_ thinking now. Do you even love me? Have you ever loved me?"

He glared at her, pushing his chair back and getting up.

"Ron," Hermione said, this time very firmly. She got up the moment he did. "I _do_ love you. And you know that very well. But, we are so different from each other, and all we'll do throughout life is argue."

"Fine. I won't ask for anything else. If you don't want to have anything to do with me, then _fine_. Don't. Why did you even come here for Christmas break then?" Ron inquired.

"I came here for Harry and Ginny and your family," Hermione argued.

Ron turned away from her.

"I can't even look at you now, Hermione. I actually wanted you back. I can't believe it. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

And with that he stormed out of the room.

What was wrong with Hermione? Why did she have these sudden mood swings? Everything had to work according to her. Whenever she felt like it, she'd get together with him, and then leave him when _she_ wanted to. He didn't get a say in anything. It was completely unfair.

He stomped upstairs to his room. It was childish to do what he was doing, but he had already made his decision. He found a duffel bag and in it, he packed some of his clothes along with a picture of him and Hermione. He was leaving. Each passing second seemed like torture for him. He couldn't live under the same roof as Hermione. Not now, when she had already made her decision.

He was inadequate in Hermione's standards. She could find a good guy anywhere. Everybody would like to have a beautiful, famous, studious girlfriend. There would be multiple queues hundreds of people long for her.

And he wouldn't be a single person in any of them.

He needed to move on and stop living in the past. He and Hermione were done. And although he did have a plan to get her back in fourteen days, she proved to be impossible in the first _five_.

Carefully, he tiptoed downstairs and exited the front door before anybody could see him. He had left a note on his bedside table saying that he was leaving and was not coming back.

He'd written the address to the flat he had which was close to the Ministry, but he erased it, for fear that his mom would drag him home. And he couldn't say no to his mom.

Then he disapparated, a mile away from the burrow, in hopes that he could leave his past behind him and move on for the sake of the future.

* * *

"Mom!" George yelled from upstairs, "Mom! Did Ron tell you where he was off to?"

Molly replied, her eyes squinting, "George, what on earth are you talking about?"

"This note," George said, entering the kitchen.

George had been sent to call Ron down for dinner, since he was taking a long time.

Molly took the note from George and read it three times over.

"Where did he go?" she asked George, confused. "Why would he suddenly leave? Is this one of your jokes George?"

George shook his head. Molly examined the features on his face. Her son _did_ have a straight face. "_Where_ would he go to suddenly leave, _forever_? All his friends are _here_."

* * *

Hermione anxiously played with her fingers. Ron leaving forever? Did she hear right?

"Molly," Hermione said politely, "Are you sure you're reading that right? I'm sure Ron wouldn't get up and leave all of a sudden."

George took the note from his mother and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked at it, her face growing pale. It was all her fault. Ron had been so happy before they had the argument.

"Hermione, do you know anything about this?" Arthur asked.

Hermione shook her head, her face growing even paler by the second.

"Are you okay dear?" Molly asked, looking concerned.

She was looking quite sick herself.

"Ron's probably just joking around. He'll be here soon," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "He wouldn't leave without a reason."

But, there was a reason, and Hermione knew it very well.

"Where would he go?" she asked.

She would go and get him back herself if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Harry knew very well where Ron was.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no idea," all the while unable to meet Hermione's eyes.

If Ron left, there had to have been a reason he had done it. And he couldn't give away his best friend, it would be a sort of betrayal.

"Ron's a child," Bill said, "He'll need his parents and his family. He'll be back. He won't have gone too far."

Fleur nodded in agreement to Bill. "Yes, Ron is very _cute_ still. He will certainly show up very soon. Eet should not be worried about," she said in her French accent.

Harry nodded along with everyone.

"Molly," Harry said, slightly nervously. "If you don't mind, I have to go somewhere first thing tomorrow morning. Did you have any work you wanted me to do?"

He decided that he would go to Ron's flat and bring him back as soon as he could.

Molly shook her head.

"No Harry, nothing."

She looked very distracted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ron's fine. All of you should cheer up, he'll be back tomorrow. Ron won't be able to stay away from Molly and Herm –, well, other people who are important in his life," Harry said with the nod of a head.

What _was _Ron playing at anyways? This best mate of his was very confusing.

He gave Ginny a reassuring smile. Not that she needed one. She was sure Ron would show up in the next five minutes and yell ta-da, as if it had been a great muggle magic trick!

But, Ron had left for the day, and he didn't have the intentions of coming back anytime soon.

* * *

**Uh-oh. The way the day started, and how it ended up are very different. What do you think will happen next? Can you see Hermione's point of view, or do you disagree with her logic? One thing I wanted to say is to **_**not take this fanfiction very seriously**_** because it is meant to be a light comedic read. That being said, Ron leaving isn't meant to be a very emotional scene. I have some absolutely hilarious moments planned for the next chapter, which I hope you'll enjoy. I'm sorry it took me a while to put this chapter up, and I know it isn't the best chapter (school's been eating my head), but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Please do review! (: Reviews are an excellent form of motivation! Thanks for reading and reviewing (and you'll get an extra thanks in the review reply if you review!)! **


	9. Day Six Part One

_Day Six  
_

_Midnight _

Why did Hermione want to have a perfect risk-free life? Why couldn't she realize that she was still loved through all her imperfections? She wasn't entirely perfect herself, but in the eyes of one Ronald Weasley, she was everything he wanted.

To Ron, she was exceptional, mind-blowing, wonderful, and much more.

She didn't want to take any risks and thought more long term than he did. She was sometimes very irrational, yet correct in her thinking. Perhaps this was the reason he loved her so much.

He sat on his couch thinking, rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers. He wasn't tired, he couldn't sleep. He felt suffocated in his flat, so he picked up his keys and left, needing fresh air.

He disapparated and appeared in Diagon Alley. He walked while the cold wind whipped at his face. It was freezing. He felt like frostbites were taking over his body, planning another Great War.

He walked into the first open place he saw, which coincidentally turned out to be a nightclub.

* * *

"Where could he be?" she wondered.

Ron leaving felt like her heart was paining, aching for him to return. She also felt very guilty because she believed that this was all her fault.

"He'll be back. He's such a drama queen," Ginny told her, raising her eyebrows, looking unbelieving that Ron had actually left.

Hermione shook her head. It was her fault. If she hadn't got into that fight with Ron, none of this would have happened.

"It's my – he... he isn't being a drama queen. I – I – think, I think he is actually gone," Hermione said, sounding dejected.

Ginny frowned.

"Hermione, you're worrying too much about him. Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's an adult. He can take care of himself, even though it doesn't seem like it sometimes," Ginny told her.

Hermione looked away from Ginny. How could she tell her friend that she was the one responsible for Ron going?

* * *

Ron drank another bottle of firewhiskey.

"Hermione," he said to himself, sounding tipsy.

It was his second bottle. Why did she leave him again? She was his whole life. He _loved_ her. But, it seemed like she didn't feel the same.

But, he knew.

He knew that she loved him too.

He ordered another bottle and drank that too. Bottle after bottle, the drinks came and went, until he was out of his senses.

Just then, he saw a girl dancing quite wildly on the dance floor and grinned as he recognized it was Luna.

"Luna!" he smiled, getting up and walking over to the blonde.

She stopped dancing and looked at him strangely, "Hello, do I know you?"

Ron smiled at her. "Don't be silly Luna, of course you know me! It's Ron, remember me? I can't believe you forgot."

She then broke out into a wide smile.

"Ron? As in Ron Weasley?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah! You know me!"

She grinned, "Want to buy me a drink?"

"Okay!" he said, delighted. "Of course!"

Off in the distance, Dean Thomas saw Ron dancing at his grandfather's club and frowned. He was buying a drink for a blonde girl and calling her Luna. He looked like he drank too much.

He quickly entered the staff room and tried to contact Ginny via floo.

* * *

As soon as she heard a crackle in the fireplace, Hermione's eyes sprung open.

"Dean?" she whispered, getting off the bed and approaching the fireplace.

She got down on her knees and stared through the fireplace.

"What happened? Why are you flooing us so late?" she asked in a small tone, afraid to wake Ginny.

She could see Dean frown.

"Hermione, look, Ron is quite drunk. He's at the Gargoyle Club, and he's going to end up regretting it if someone doesn't come here soon," Dean told her quickly.

"Ron, drunk, regret?" she said, her mouth dropping open, unable to believe what Dean was saying.

She was in shock.

Hermione picked out a sweater and jeans.

"Thanks Dean!" she said, running into the bathroom to change before quietly leaving the house and apparating at Gargoyle Club.

She made her way through the crowd, looking for the familiar bright red hair that belonged to Ron.

* * *

Ron smiled at the girl who had a firewhiskey.

"Okay, I'm going to go now," he told her. "I have to sleep. I'm very tired."

For some reason the girl who resembled Luna looked disappointed.

"Oh. You're leaving," she said bitterly.

He nodded.

"Yes, I need to go. Have to think about something," he told her.

She frowned, "I guess I'll stay here all alone then."

He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Why are you alone?" he asked her.

He was alone too.

The blonde looked sad.

"It's actually my birthday, and my friends left me. It's a long story, but you're here now. You could at least give me one dance before going right?" she told him, drinking the rest of her firewhiskey.

Ron felt bad for the girl. One dance wouldn't be so bad. Plus, he was a single man. It wasn't like he had anything to worry about. The girl just wanted to dance to feel better, because it was her birthday, and he could do that much for her.

He nodded, "Okay, I'll dance once with you."

They started to sway to the music, keeping their distance, and smiling at each other. He felt happy that he was able to help someone during their time of need.

* * *

Hermione pushed past the crowd, and finally spotted the familiar redhead on the dance floor dancing with a very pretty blonde.

Her mouth dropped open, and she turned around to leave without saying a word to him.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted bushy brown hair, and he immediately started to regain his senses.

"I – I have to go," he said, as the girl who resembled Luna took another swig of firewhiskey.

"C- come back!" she hiccupped.

He ran after Hermione, not looking back at the girl. Even in his drunken state, he understood that he was screwed. "Hermione, me and Luna were – we were just dancing!"

He was yelling, and she wasn't turning around. He followed her to the middle of the street. There was nobody else there.

"Luna?" Hermione shrieked, "This isn't a joke Ron! You're there dancing – dancing with a girl."

What was she saying?

"Yeah, Luna is a girl," he told her, nodding his head solemnly. "It was her birthday today, and she told me that she was alone and she just wanted a dance. So I wanted to give her a present."

Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"That girl wasn't Luna. But, you wouldn't know, you're drunk right now. Who told you to come here and drink? Why did you do that? You know I don't like it when you do that," she told him.

Ron stared at her blankly. "That girl wasn't Luna?" he asked, more to himself than anyone. "I dunno why I came here and drank... it just happened."

Why was he even here in the first place?

"Besides," he continued, accusingly, "Why does it matter if I come here and drink? We're finished, so why do you care?"

It was a genuine question. He wanted to hear the answer.

Hermione looked speechless, as if she didn't know the answer to his question.

"I – that doesn't mean I don't care about you Ron!" she said, "I still want you to be healthy. And quite frankly, I don't get why you left your own house. If you didn't want to live under the same roof as me, you could have told me! I'd have left!"

Ron glared at her, starting to sober up, "And have the whole family start asking questions? No thank you. I have a place to myself, and I could go there _whenever_ I want."

He felt lightheaded from raising his voice. He didn't know why Hermione was asking so many questions.

"Ron," Hermione said gently, "Your family is worried though. You can't just leave your family and do whatever you want. You can't play with their feelings like this."

Ron stared at her, wanting to catch a glimpse of the love she felt for him. He wasn't sure whether he saw it.

"And what about _my_ feelings?" he said softly, "Does it matter that my feelings are played with? You're a hypocrite. I'm going. I don't want to waste my time here."

He raised his hand shakily to disapparate from there.

"Ron!" she said, grabbing on to his arm, "You can't apparate in this state. Something could happen –"

It was too late though. They were already spinning. Hermione closed her eyes and squeezed Ron's arm, while he savoured the feeling of Hermione's hand on his arm.

When they finally landed in front of Ron's apartment, it was a soft land. Hermione's eyes went wide as she stared at Ron, "Good job."

She had clearly been expecting the worst.

"_Always_ the tone of surprise," he muttered, grumpily.

He saw Hermione smiling at what he said, and he smiled back at her. Then remembering their fight, he darkened his features and glared at her.

"Go home," he said, opening the door to his flat.

She shook her head no. "Not until you agree to come back with me," she said.

"I need to think about it," he told her, secretly wanting her to stay.

"Okay, then think about it. I'll wait right here," she told him, looking straight into his eyes and folding his arms.

Hermione had always been stubborn.

"I need to think alone, in peace," he told her, slightly annoyed.

"Fine, go in and think by yourself. I'll wait outside," she said.

He went in and closed the door behind him. Then, on second thought, he opened it and grabbed her arm before pulling her in. Then he closed the door and locked it.

"I don't trust anyone. You could get kidnapped," he explained.

* * *

Hermione walked into the flat, looking around. She had never been here before. It was quite small.

"Okay," Hermione said to Ron's explanation. "You should sleep, and we'll both go back to the burrow in the morning."

"I haven't made up my mind," he told her coldly.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, looking for a glass. She poured a glass of water and took it to Ron.

"Drink up, you're sober enough already, but you are still intoxicated," she told him.

He took the glass from her and drank it.

It was silent for a few minutes until Ron broke it.

"When you left me all those months ago, I felt alone," he told her. "I felt as if I had lost you forever. I felt like we'd never make up. Then, suddenly, I got the inspiration to get you back. Because, I didn't want to lose you. I never wanted to lose you. I wanted you back in my life. So I tried to make you breakfast, help you cook, make you jealous. I tried so many things, but nothing worked. And then yesterday, you told me that you loved me, you practically begged for another chance. And I thought we were back to how we used to be. Look at where we have come in such a short amount of time, Hermione."

He turned his back to her. She knew he wanted to stay strong, but it was too hard for him. She knew that a tear fell out of his eye, and she also knew he wiped it away immediately. She knew Ron. He would be there for everyone else, but when it came to his own problems, he felt like he didn't need anyone to share them with.

"Every moment that passes, I suffer through. Hermione, it hurts without you. I love you. And if I've made a mistake by doing so, I am willing to be punished. Because loving you is worth all the punishments in the world."

He turned around to see Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Ron," she told him, "It hurts me too."

He walked up to her and took her hand. He squeezed it, before going closer to her.

"If it hurts you, then why are you doing this to us?" he whispered, his nose touching hers.

She felt tears fall from her eyes, one after another.

"I – think it's for the best. Ron, it requires a lot of thought... I know you don't agree that love needs to be thought about. But – but, I don't need to think about whether I love you. I know the answer to that, and you do too. We need to think about whether it's right for us to be together," she said sadly.

He walked forward as she walked back. They kept walking until she hit a wall. Then he moved closer to her. Their bodies were touching. His lips were so close to hers. She didn't make an effort to move away from him.

"Do you need think this is right?" he whispered.

She was speechless. Their lips were nearly touching, they were so close together. She could smell alcohol, and she felt very dizzy. She wanted to kiss him. It had been months since they'd kissed.

"Let's leave it to fate to punish us if we're wrong," she murmured, her heart pounding, her body aching for his lips.

She closed her eyes.

"Exactly," Ron whispered, "That's what I've been trying to tell you for ages."

Then their lips met and it was bliss. It was passionate, not like anything they had ever shared before. It filled the empty void that had been there between them for many months. In the kiss, they could taste longing, desperation, need, love and heartbreak.

She missed this. Her hands grabbed at his hair as he lifted her up and took her into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and slid in beside her, his hands encircling her waist. She removed her sweater so she was seen in only a tank top and pants.

"Ron," she whispered, before leaning forward and kissing him again.

The kiss was once again fiery. She rolled around so that she was on top of him. She moved her lips to his forehead and planted a kiss there. He closed his eyes as she kissed his cheek next. Then she left a trail of kisses going down his neck. She unbuttoned his shirt and laid her head on his chest.

He held on to her tightly, and she closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair as he closed his eyes too.

* * *

Harry woke up early that morning, knowing that he'd need to go and get Ron back. His best mate was going crazy and it was his duty to bring him back to his senses.

He left his room, half asleep. He walked down the stairs where Bill and Fleur were cuddled up on the sofa.

Upon seeing him, they both burst into laughter.

"What?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "What's so funny?"

"Harry," Fleur said, "You are very fit, but eet eez not really good to be going out without pants on, no?"

Harry looked down and groaned. "Sorry," he said, his face turning red.

"If Ginny sees you like this," Bill started, looking very amused.

"Don't even finish that Bill," Harry said, "I'm going up to put pants on."

He went upstairs, and once he looked over himself three times to make sure he was fully dressed, he went downstairs again. He heard Fleur coo that the baby was very fond of Bill's kisses.

Feeling slightly disgusted, he left the house and apparated to Ron's flat. He had brought Ron's spare key, since he had a suspicion that Ron wouldn't open the door. He opened the door, and looked around his best mate's flat. He went in the bedroom, and groaned at the sight.

"You aren't serious!"

Hermione's tank top had slid up to show her stomach, and Ron's shirt was unbuttoned. His two best friends were tangled up in each other's bodies.

* * *

**This chapter isn't as comical until the end, but it finally got there. Part one of day five might not have started out funny, but I can assure you, that the next chapter will have a lot of hilarious moments in it. I got this chapter up very fast because your reviews inspired me! It really makes me happy when I get reviews. And I'm looking even more forward to reviews for this chapter for two reasons. One, because I want to know opinions of the situation that took place between Ron and Hermione (and the vibe of the whole chapter), and two, because this story has almost 100 reviews! I would love it for 100 reviews to be reached. It will give me an extra spurt of inspiration! So please do review! Reviews = Inspiration =More writing = faster chapters! ^_^ Reviews also equals e-cookies and parties, and once I hit 100 reviews, I'll throw a big massive party in the next Author's Note! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	10. Day Six Part Two

_Day Six: Part Two_

Ron and Hermione jumped upon hearing Harry's voice. Ron buttoned his shirt quickly as Hermione pulled down her shirt. They were both the colour of a tomato.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, "Get out of here!"

He threw a pillow at him, who dodged the pillow and left the room awkwardly.

"Ron," Hermione threw on her sweater. "What did we do? Oh my –"

"We didn't do anything," Ron said, fixing his bed sheet. "We just kissed and slept on the same bed. Nothing happened. I wasn't even sober and I remember this."

Hermione groaned.

Ron grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her dangerously close to him. "Hermione, I'm not letting you go now, so if you think that way, then you're seriously mistaken." He meant every word he let come out of his mouth.

She stared into his blue eyes, while he stared back in her brown ones. They stood like that for a few seconds, and were shaken out of their reverie when Harry called for them from the living room.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry said, sounding disgusted. "Can you hurry up, please? I can hear you from here."

Hermione blushed and grabbed Ron's hand. "Let's go," she told him.

They exited the room together and sat with Harry in the living room. "What do you want Harry?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't exactly happy with his best mate's interruption. He had been having the time of his life with Hermione, and Harry just _had _to ruin their morning together.

"What did you think you were doing? Worrying everybody at home, and spending the night here with Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron knew his best mate was glad that he and Hermione had sorted out their differences, but he was just not accustomed to seeing two people who were so like his siblings in a physical relationship. Maybe now Harry'd be able to understand how Ron felt about Ginny and him.

Hermione blushed, "Harry, I had come to get him. We didn't... we didn't do anything."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, there's no need to deny it. You two were sleeping on the same bed together. You know what that implies."

Ron interjected, "Uh, Harry, that doesn't mean anything."

Hermione shook her head, "I came to convince him, and we woke up on the same bed. That's it. It's nothing that you think it is."

Harry had a look of disbelief on his face.

"You know what, I don't even want to know. I just came here to get Ron back. And Hermione, if you don't go back to the Burrow, then Molly will be worried about you too."

Hermione bit on her lip.

"You're right Harry. Ron, come on," she told him.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now you want me there?" he asked. "What happened to '_we're so different from each other' _or '_all we'll do throughout our life is argue_'? I don't want to live in the same house with someone I'm going to argue with."

Hermione glared at him, "Ron, stop being such a drama queen. You're coming with me to the Burrow whether you like it or not. Now move!"

Harry just sat there awkwardly. "Uh, guys... I'll um wait outside for you. Ron, listen to Hermione, she's right – as always."

Then he walked out, avoiding his best mate's glare.

Ron tapped his fingers on his coffee table. "Hermione," he said, "I'm not going with someone who I'll argue with throughout my whole life."

Hermione sighed and held Ron's arm. "Ron, I told you last night, that whatever happens, we'll leave it to fate. It feels right to be with you. Maybe we shouldn't over think this. Maybe _I _shouldn't over think this. I'm willing to take whatever punishment fate brings our way, just for two seconds in your arms. It sounds very filmy, but I swear Ron, I won't let my brain take control over my heart in this matter anymore. I _promise_. Please come back to the burrow with me," she told him, tears in her eyes.

Ron cupped her cheek and smiled. "Okay," he told her, holding her hand and placing a kiss on it.

He got his stuff and they left his flat, hand in hand. Harry, who was waiting outside, smiled approvingly at the couple.

"So, you're back together then?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron nodded in unison. "Back and better than ever," they told him.

Then, they apparated to the Burrow, and Ron was welcomed with slaps by his little sister as soon as he stepped in the house.

"You bloody idiot!" Ginny yelled, slapping his arm.

"Ouch," Ron groaned, "That hurts."

"Where did you even _go_?_ Y_ou don't know how worried we were about you. Mum nearly had a heart attack. What is _wrong _with you?" she screamed.

Hearing Ginny's voice, Molly ran to them. "Oh Ron! Where had you gone?" She gave him a bone crushing hug.

Ron didn't have a chance to respond as Arthur, George, Angelina, Bill, and Fleur all came and crowded around him, asking questions.

"Molly, Ginny, George, Let him talk!" Harry said, interrupting everyone.

"I - I went out… I didn't mean that I was never coming back. It was to get back at… _Ginny_. I was going to come back," he lied, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Get back at me for what?" Ginny asked, astonished.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really Ginny? Stop pretending."

Then he quickly changed the subject. "I'm hungry mom. Did you make breakfast?"

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and smiled, recalling last night. It was like a movie. Ron, so close to her, their lips almost touching, teasing her senses for what felt like forever. Then, the meeting of their lips, resulting in passionate kisses and nearly taking each other's clothes off. It was unspoken that they would not do anything more than make out, for they stopped when they needed to, and did not do anything they might regret the next morning. They had never done anything more than a very passionate make out, and she wasn't planning on doing anything more than that anytime soon either. And Ron knew that, and understood it.

Hermione knew that she was blessed to have such a wonderful boyfriend. She didn't know what had been going on in her head the past few days.

* * *

George peeked into Ginny's room, Ginny and Angelina behind him. They saw Hermione smiling on her bed, and looked at each other.

"Ron and Hermione walked in together this morning," Ginny whispered, "And when I woke up at about four last night, Hermione wasn't in bed. Now she's here, in her room, smiling and blushing."

They all exchanged a meaningful look.

"Something went on last night," Angelina whispered, "And I think they've confessed."

Then, Harry walked towards them, humming loudly. "What are you doing?" he asked, not bothering to keep his voice soft.

"Shhh!" the three of them whispered in unison. "Look over there. Look at how she's blushing and smiling. Something happened between her and Ron last night."

Harry smirked. "You guys don't know? Oh, how _would_ you guys know? Something _did _happen between them last night."

They all looked at Harry, surprised expressions on each of their faces.

"And we thought Hermione would keep Ron in check," George said, shaking his head.

Angelina nodded. "I didn't think Hermione would be the one to behave like that."

Then without another word to Harry, the three of them stalked off, shaking their head, and presumably formulating another plan to bring Ron and Hermione closer.

"Ron and Hermione are going to _kill _me," Harry groaned to himself, then ran after them.

* * *

Ginny looked at Angelina and George and said, "I don't think we need to bring them any closer now. They probably got as close to each other as they could last night."

Angelina shook her head. "No. I can't believe that they did anything last night. They wouldn't have done anything… physical… and even if they did, it's none of our business."

George glanced at Ginny, then at Angelina, "It is. My baby brother Ron is growing up so quickly."

Ginny sighed. "I don't want to stop being a part in bringing them closer… This was too much fun. I remember the time we locked them in the closet."

They all laughed, remembering the occasion.

"Don't worry, we will continue to be the bane of their existence. They'll hate us, but secretly, they'll love us."

Harry caught up to them, "Listen to me guys. They didn't do anything like _that _last night. They just admitted their feelings. And they're a couple again."

They all exchanged a smile of happiness.

"See?" Angelina said, "I knew Hermione or Ron wouldn't do anything like that so early."

George put an arm around Angelina's waist and thought. "Hmm, what could we do now?"

Ginny took Harry's hand in her own hand. Harry squeezed it and smiled. "Why aren't you wearing a ring today Ginny? You love rings."

"That's it!" Angelina yelled.

George and Angelina exchanged a glance which said they understood everything the other was going to say. Harry and Ginny looked at each other confused.

"We're going to get him to propose!"

Harry looked alarmed.

"Hermione's in school! She'll never agree to get married now. She's only _19_."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "She'd never say yes."

George rolled his eyes, "We're not going to get Ron to ask her to marry him."

Harry looked at George as if he was going insane. "George, the _point_ of a proposal is to ask the other one to get married."

George rolled his eyes. "I know, I'm getting married in three days. But, not all proposals have to be like that. I mean, he'd just ask Hermione if she would be his forever and give her a ring. He'd ask if she would be her life partner. He wouldn't say anything that would suggest to Hermione that she should marry him right away."

Angelina processed the information and then nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree with George."

Harry and Ginny exchanged another glance, and then sighed. "Okay," Harry told them, "We're with you. But, if something goes wrong, it isn't our fault."

"Nothing will go wrong," George said.

Ginny bit her lip and nodded, hoping that George knew what he was doing.

"But, we need to convince Ron to do that first," she told him.

George rolled his eyes. "Our brother is so gullible that it'll be easy to get him to do anything. But, merely convincing him takes away from our fun, wouldn't it? We're going to bring a situation which would _force_ him to ask Hermione. And that situation would force her to accept his proposal. It'll be fun. Don't worry, you're all worrying too much."

* * *

Hermione and Ron were walking hand in hand in the garden of the burrow. The moon shone over head and there were hundreds of stars in the sky. Hermione found it to be a beautiful sight.

Ron had performed a heating spell which kept them warm and melted the snow by their feet. They were perfectly warm in sweaters.

"Ron," she whispered, gently caressing his hand. "You're really nice, _really_ nice."

"I know. So are you," he told her, smiling and removing his hand from her grasp and placing it on her waist instead.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and they continued to walk across the garden.

"Hermione," Ron suddenly said, stopping her. "I love you."

Hermione gazed into his eyes, feeling like she could get lost in them over and over again.

"I love you too," she told him, closing her eyes and moving closer to him.

She placed a hand on his neck, as he placed his arms around her waist.

Tonight just seemed perfect, and what made it even better was that tomorrow was Christmas.

"All I wanted for Christmas was you," he whispered, before smiling.

Hermione swatted his arm, "Say something original to your girlfriend."

Ron grinned, "Alright. All you wanted for Christmas was me."

Hermione laughed and got pulled into Ron's embrace once again.

* * *

**A/N: Well, they're together! It took them six days, but they got there. We've still got 8 more days to go. Who knows what will happen in the next 8 days. There might be romance and only romance, or there might be another problem coming their way. We'll have to wait and see what happens next. Thanks for reviewing thus far, and I hope you continue to review! Keep them coming, since I do absolutely _love _reviews! =) **


	11. Day Seven

Day Seven:

Ron woke up to the sound of Celestina Warbeck playing from downstairs and the smell of freshly baked gingerbread cookies. He could feel the warm covers on top of him, and had the sudden urge to go back to sleep. After all, he had been strolling in the garden with Hermione for most of the night. It was only at about three in the early morning, that they decided to go in and depart to their separate rooms. Ron closed his eyes again, picturing his girlfriend's face. The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a positive smile.

"Wake up sleepyhead," said a familiar, soft voice from somewhere beside him.

"Let me sleep," he whined.

"Are you sure about that?" the soft voice beside him said again.

He could feel a girl's arm around his back, then her hand on his and instinctively, his other hand reached out of his blanket to hold it.

The feeling around his body was much welcome. Anytime.

"Hermione," he said, smiling and bringing their hands closer to his chest. "I wish you were this close to me when I wake up. At least I'd have a reason to wake up every day."

"Ron, I am with you every day," she whispered with her face dangerously close to his ear. "If you don't wake up, I'll go."

"No," he said, "Don't leave me."

He tightened his grip on her hand, causing her to fall on top of him.

"Ron!" she yelled, somewhat giggling.

He opened his eyes.

"Hermione, you're here. You're really here."

She slapped him on his chest. "I'm going now. Let me go!"

"Never," he said, holding on to her tightly.

He nuzzled against her neck, smiling. "You should sleep here every day. I'm sure Harry won't mind. We can chuck him out. He'll go find Ginny, but that's fine if you're here with me."

Hermione knew he was joking around, but Molly was waiting for them downstairs. She had prepared a special Christmas breakfast for everyone, and Ron had been the only one still asleep. Harry was going to call him, but Hermione interjected, telling Harry that it was no problem, she would wake him up. She knew that Ron would attack Harry, and then fall back in a deep slumber.

"Ron, your mom's waiting with hot breakfast. Get up!" she said, struggling against his arms which had gotten so much stronger after Auror training.

She finally gave up and Ron smirked. "I'm not letting you go that easily," he said, kissing her cheek and then her ear. Then he made his way to her neck and planted a kiss there.

"Ron," she said, breaking free after he loosened his grip.

"If you want your Christmas present, freshen up and come down."

Then she smirked and left the room to join the others.

"Oh dear Merlin," he whispered, perplexed by her charm. "Please save me."

* * *

Angelina looked snug with George's arm around her. Ron raised an eyebrow at the pair who looked like they were whispering loving words to each other.

"Public display of affection," Ron muttered, passing by them, hastily searching for his own girlfriend.

Before he could get far in his search for her, however, he was stopped by Harry.

"Ron, have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head, trying to look past Harry. "Where's Hermione?" he questioned, as if Harry would know.

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

Ron groaned and pushed past Harry. Hermione was nowhere to be found. She said she had a Christmas present for him, and Ron couldn't wait any longer for it. Ron didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he bumped straight into Bill.

"Ron, have you had breakfast yet?" Bill asked with concern clear on his face.

"No," Ron said, trying to walk by without wasting too much time with Bill. He was going to _die _if he didn't get his present as soon as possible.

"Then go and eat!" Bill exclaimed, "Come on Ron."

Ron gave a little whimper, "But, Bill, Hermione – gifts!"

Bill didn't wait for him to explain. He grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards the kitchen.

Ron got pushed down on the chair. He grumbled. "Bill," he said, pissed off at his brother, "I want to open my gifts."

"Who told you to wake up so late?" Bill asked, as Molly gave Ron pancakes and soup.

"Bill's right," Molly intervened, "It's almost eleven."

Ron groaned. "Mummmmmmmmmm, it's Christmas. I wanna go and open my presents!"

Molly glared at him. "Eat your pancakes _now_. Otherwise you're not getting any gifts."

Ron groaned once again and gobbled down his pancakes at once, then he pushed his chair back and sprinted out of the kitchen.

"Hermioneeeee!" he called out.

She was nowhere to be found. This was _torture_. He momentarily forgot about the rest of the gifts he was supposed to open. He only had Hermione's in mind.

He purposefully knocked a gnome over as he made it to the garden. Then the surprising site in front of him made his jaw drop in astonishment.

"Hermione?" he whispered, looking hungrily at the assortment of desserts outside, protected by several enchantments which allowed the area to stay warm and dry. Hermione was seated on a magically cleaned patch of green grass.

"Ron," Hermione said, a bright smile on her face.

They were the only two outside.

"Why are all these snacks here?" he asked. "Is everyone coming out?"

Hermione nodded. "Sooner or later."

Hermione stood up and took Ron's hand in her own. "Follow me," she whispered.

"But, present, 'Mioneeee," Ron grumbled.

Hermione stopped and turned around. Then she put a finger in front of Ron's mouth. "Shush," she said, "If you want your present you have to be quiet like a good boy."

Ron sighed then nodded as Hermione pulled him around the house and far into the garden where nobody would be able to see them from the window.

"Ron," Hermione said, coming to a stop. "I hope you like my gift."

Ron's eyes lightened up, "What is it 'Mione?" He pouted, desperately wanting his present.

Hermione gave him a coy smile before taking out a nicely wrapped present. Ron grabbed it and ferociously tore open the red wrapping paper with dancing house elves (with clothes on of course!) on it. His eager smile dropped upon reading the title of the book Hermione had gifted him. _Be the best boyfriend possible: ten ways to keep your girlfriend happy_.

"This is my gift?" he asked, feeling slightly irked.

Hermione nodded, "Yep! Isn't it amazing? I was wondering whether to give you this or Galvin Gudgeon from the chudley cannons autograph. I decided on this."

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "You're joking right? Autograph? You got me this and no autograph? I even got you a better gift than this!"

Hermione laughed. "Hold your horses Ron." She took out another gift. This time, it wasn't wrapped. It was a frame with a picture of the Chudley Cannons team. At the very bottom Galvin Gudgeon had signed it to Ron Weasley.

Ron smiled, and engulfed Hermione in a tight hug. "You're amazing, you are."

Hermione laughed, hugging him back.

"My gift?" she asked, playfully.

Ron grinned and took out a small box with a big red ribbon tied around it. "I didn't think you'd want me to wrap your gift. It wouldn't look so nice," he admitted.

Hermione laughed, and untied the ribbon. When she opened the box, she gasped. Inside was a beautiful expensive looking diamond bracelet.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled, "Oh I love you Ron!"

Then she pressed her lips on his and gave him an excited kiss. Ron held Hermione tightly against him and kissed her back, tasting her strawberry flavoured lipgloss.

* * *

The rest of Christmas day passed quickly. George, Angelina and Molly spent most of the day in the living room, making wedding plans. Bill and Fleur went outside for a party. Charlie came around lunchtime and was talking about his job with Arthur. Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be found, presumably hidden somewhere doing things Ron would find inappropriate. And Hermione and Ron just sat in Ron's room, cuddling.

"The wedding is in two days," he said, his arm around Hermione. Her straightened hair felt soft against his skin.

"Yeah," Hermione said, smiling. "George and Angelina seem to be very happy about it."

"Obviously," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "They're in love."

Hermione giggled. "Do you think that'll be us one day?"

Ron nodded, "Definitely. I'm never letting you go now."

Hermione turned to face him and smiled. "I love you Ron," she whispered. Her eyelids closed as she leaned in and gave Ron a passionate kiss on the lips. Ron kissed her back even more feverishly. He stopped.

"Wait," he whispered, his breath tickling Hermione's ear.

He muttered a spell to protect the door from alohomora, and for extra precautions, he whispered another spell so nobody would be able to hear them.

Then he pressed his lips on Hermione's once more, pushing her on the bed so he was on top of her. They kissed like that for a while until Ron's lips trailed down her neck. He reached her collarbone and licked it gently before giving it a kiss as well. Hermione moaned.

"Ron," she whispered, feeling hot.

Ron unbuttoned Hermione's cardigan and dropped it beside the bed. She had on a tank top. Ron took off his own shirt and started to pull Hermione's tank top up before stopping and rolling off her.

"Ron?" she questioned.

Ron shook his head. "No," he said. "We can't."

Hermione smiled, grabbed his neck, and pulled him on top of her once more before pressing a hot kiss to his lips. "I love you Ron," she whispered. She was glad that he remembered the conversation they had when they first got together: They weren't to have sex this year.

But, Ron and Hermione both knew that the year was almost over. "New years?" Ron asked, rubbing Hermione's back.

Then, after giving it a second though, he shook his head. "No, we shouldn't make spur of the moment decisions. No sex before marriage."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you. Now hug me"

Ron nodded, holding her in his arms, "As you wish."

"I see you've been reading my book," she told him, "Rule number one is to listen to everything your girlfriend says."

Ron smirked. "You have to give me a reward now."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What kind of reward are you expecting?"

He ran his fingers through her straightened, silky hair. "Say you love me again," he said.

"I told you I loved you twice in the last five minutes already," she said narrowing her eyes, "But, if you insist… I love you."

"I love you too," he told her happily.

This was truly a very merry Christmas.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm SOOO sorry. I promise you this story has not been abandoned. It took a while… a long while, but I got a chapter up, right? :) Just reminding you that I love you guys and I would never abandon you guys like this. You all are truly amazing. Thank you so much for sticking with me through all this time! And more reviews = more inspiration = faster, muuuuuuch faster chapters (promise). So please dooo review :D**


End file.
